Oh Christmas Tree
by Saintsavory
Summary: A mostly light, holiday-themed story with a touch of angst. If you're looking for a heavy or complicated plot, this is not going to feed that hunger. If you're looking for a story to make you get into the Christmas spirit and make you smile, I hope this does the trick!
1. Chapter 1

Hello and Merry Christmas! For the second year in a row, I decided to write a Hallmark-like Christmas story. Tis the season, right? It's much longer than I anticipated, but I hope you enjoy every chapter. This story contains flashbacks that I hope are easy to figure out. If you continue reading and have a hard time distinguishing when a flashback begins and ends, let me know, and I'll put them in italics. Enjoy!

* * *

"Good morning, George." Piper breezed into her office, two lattes in hand. "They were out of the pumpkin spice syrup. Can you believe that when we're this close to Thanksgiving? So, I got the next two best things: caramel brulée and chestnut praline. Which do you prefer?"

The older man looked up from his tablet with a smile. "Either one is fine. Thanks."

"Ok, I'll take this one." She handed him the chestnut praline. "Anything jumping out at you this morning?"

Piper had always loved the holiday season. Her childhood dream had been to own the Christmas-themed store in downtown Shelton, and when she was in high school, she'd landed a part-time job there during the two-week winter break. After going away to college and her family's sudden move to a city closer to Manhattan, Piper's dream faded into a silly memory.

After graduating from Smith, she'd worked her way up the corporate ladder, eventually landing a job as the special events coordinator for Rockefeller Center. She'd clawed her way to the top, often working 60+ hours a week, which meant other parts of her life suffered, including her marriage.

"I've got seven photos for you to check out." He handed her the tablet.

This was Piper's third meeting with George Paltz, the head gardener for Rockefeller Center. Their job was to find what would ultimately be the most famous Christmas tree in North America.

"As you know, the budget was cut this year." She took the tablet and sat in the armchair across from him. "We can only visit three locations within driving distance."

"Which is why we have to scrutinize every tree before we agree to scout the best of the best." He pointed to the first picture. "This one is in Flanders, New Jersey."

"New Jersey?" She held the tablet closer. "It's nice, but I'm not crazy about the right side. Is it leaning a little?"

"The height is what I'm most interested in—92 feet."

She glanced up. "Impressive."

George walked her through the next five photographs, Piper finding fault with each of them, and then she scrolled to the last one, eyebrows shooting up. She stared at the picture, mouth agape and heart falling into the pit of her stomach, finding it hard to believe who was standing next to the massive tree.

"This one is only 72 feet, but look at that shape." He turned his attention from the photo to Piper. "What's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

Piper closed her mouth and pulled the tablet away from her face. "I know her…I _knew_ her."

"The woman?" He leaned closer, staring at the photo. "The tree is on her family's property. Her name is—"

"Alex Vause," she whispered, tuning out George and the music playing lightly in the background. She glanced at the picture once more before addressing George. "Scratch this one off the list—we're not getting the tree from her." She walked towards the window as uninvited images of Alex popped into her head.

"Don't you think we should at least look at it?" He set the tablet on the edge of the desk. "Besides, it's in Shelton, which is only a two-hour drive from here."

She spun around. "I know where Shelton is."

He stood, crossing his arms. "You have some beef with this woman?"

"It was a long time ago." Piper reached for her cell phone and scrolled through the calendar, more as a way of distracting herself than searching for anything in particular. "I have another meeting in five minutes. Pick two or three trees you want to scout next week, but please, George, not that one."

"You know McLain has the final say on this." He walked towards the door, shaking his head. "So, if he decides that last one should be in the mix, we have to check it out."

"I'll talk to Eric." She looked up at him, tightening her jaw. "See you tomorrow."

George nodded, and then stepped out.

Piper plopped into her chair, letting out a thick sigh. She hadn't so much as seen a photo of Alex in 15 years, and though the picture only featured a side shot of her, there was no mistaking who it was. There was a part of her that wanted to look at it again, scrutinize every detail, but George had taken the tablet with him. The other part of her wanted to forget about the picture—forget about Alex as she'd done so expertly in the past.

"Knock, knock." Her assistant peeked through a crack in the door. "Maggie Guice is here to see you."

Piper snapped back to reality. "Thanks, Paige. Send her in."

For the next 30 minutes, Piper halfway listened to the operations coordinator as she spoke about the bids from companies that would transport the Christmas tree to Rockefeller Plaza. She knew this was more of a courtesy meeting, so as Piper's mind drifted to thoughts of Alex, she made little attempt to stop it.

"Piper?"

Until she was caught. "Hmm? Sorry."

"You seem a million miles away." Maggie creased her brows. "Should I come back another time?"

"No." She stood, pressing her palms against her flat, red skirt. "I'm a little distracted, but I heard everything you said. I trust you and your team to go with the best bid."

Maggie clicked her pen and closed her notebook. "We'll need a location in ten days max."

"You'll have it." She flashed a courtesy smile. "George Paltz and I are scouting next week."

Maggie followed her to the door. "Let's touch base when you return."

"Sounds good." Piper held the door open and watched her walk down the hallway. "Do I have any meetings in the next hour, Paige?"

The young assistant glanced at her screen. "Nope, just your weekly stand-up at one, and then Eric McLain at three."

"Good." She grabbed her coat off the rack and shrugged into it. "I'll be back soon."

Piper took the elevator to the ground floor, and then walked aimlessly up 6th Avenue and across to West 53rd. She stood in front of the Museum of Modern Art and watched the tourists stand in line to get a glimpse of the latest installment. A smile crossed her face as she remembered visiting MoMA for the first time.

* * *

"This is not a public entrance," she said, allowing Alex to drag her to the side of the building. "We shouldn't be over here. Mr. Holmes is probably going to take attendance any minute."

"Relax, Pipes. It's too cold to stand outside." She nodded at the docent on her smoke break, and then stepped inside, walking right past the sign that read _Employees Only_.

"What are you doing?" Piper squeezed her hand. "We can't be here, Alex! We're going to get in trouble from the museum workers, and then with Mr. Holmes."

Alex stopped short and turned to her. "Would you rather be pelted with icy rain, or meet the class in the warmth of the museum lobby?"

"I…"

"I want to show you _The Starry Night_." She began walking again at a faster clip, dragging Piper behind. "Act like we're on a mission."

Piper had been a rule follower her entire life, and Alex was the opposite, which was one of the things that attracted her to Alex in the first place. Her heart beat wildly as they turned corners and pretended to know where they were going.

An elderly woman stopped them from making their next turn. "Can I help you, ladies?"

Alex didn't miss a beat. "We were looking for the bathroom."

"You're way off course." She pointed in the opposite direction. "Follow that corridor, and then take a left. You'll see signs for the lobby, which is where the nearest restrooms are."

She pushed up her glasses. "Got it. Thanks."

The woman stepped in front of them. "May I see your ticket stubs?"

"Yeah." Alex reached into her jacket pocket, and Piper froze. "I thought I put them in here." She pretended to search the pockets of her corduroy pants. "I must have thrown them away when I spit out my gum." She shrugged. "It was either that or the gum would've stuck to the floor."

"Are you here with a school group?" She folded her arms.

Piper nodded.

"Yeah," Alex replied. "Shelton High in Connecticut, and it was a long ass drive down here. If you'll excuse us, we really have to pee."

"Where is your chaperone?"

"Probably in the lobby." Alex shrugged. "You could escort us there if you want."

She gave both girls the stink eye. "I'm headed the other way. Go on, and try not to get separated from your group in the future."

"We won't," Piper offered. "Sorry."

Alex tugged her down the hallway, grin on her face.

"Fuck, Al! That was close," she whispered.

"What do you think she could've done? Kicked us out?" Alex laughed. "We'd be right back where we were five minutes ago—outside with the rest of the class, freezing our asses off."

Piper looked back as they took their first right turn. "She told us to turn left."

"We'll go to the lobby after we see _The Starry Night_. There's going to be a crowd around it no matter when we see it, but at least if we beat 100 of our classmates, we'll get a better view."

"Why do I let you drag me into stuff like this?"

Alex entwined their fingers and kept walking. "You secretly love it."

"Not if it lands us in detention."

"Look." Alex pointed to the Van Gogh sign. "Now we just need to follow the crowd."

They arrived in the room with _The Starry Night_ , and Piper's mouth hung open. "Wow."

"Told you." Alex scooted past two rows of visitors and pulled Piper in front of her. "There it is."

Alex had been to the museum with her mom twice in the past year, and even though Diane Vause didn't look like a person who would appreciate art, she loved it and encouraged her daughter to take as many art or art history classes in high school as she could.

"It's smaller than I thought it would be." Piper stepped up to the velvet rope.

"Yeah."

She studied the painting for a moment, and then glanced up at Alex, who seemed to be in awe of the work in front of her. Piper wanted to remember that look on her face, which was the opposite of her normally confident, _fuck-the-world_ look.

"We should probably go back to the lobby," she finally said.

Alex didn't take her eyes off the painting. "Just one more minute."

* * *

"Excuse me, miss? Are you in line for a hot dog?"

Piper was startled back to the present. "No, sorry." She stepped aside and looked at her watch—she'd been standing there for almost half an hour.

She ventured into the MoMa store and tried clearing her mind of all things Alex, which was short lived as soon as she laid eyes on a poster of _The Starry Night_.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Paige greeted her in the hallway. "Mr. McLain has been looking for you."

She furrowed her brow. "I'm not meeting with him until later this afternoon."

"I texted you twice and called."

Piper pulled out her phone and noticed Paige's attempts at contacting her. Had she been that lost in her thoughts that she hadn't heard her phone ring? "Let him know I'm back."

She went into her office and powered on her computer to find 63 unread e-mails, two of which were from George and one was from Eric McLain's assistant.

Paige stood in the entryway. "He wants you to meet him in his office."

She knew what this was about and had hoped to avoid it until at least a little later in the day. "Hi, Nadine. Eric wanted to see me?"

His assistant smiled. "Go right in."

"I thought we were meeting at three?" she greeted.

"Piper, have a seat." He closed his office door, and then sat across from her. "George showed me the pictures of possible Christmas trees and said you had a problem with the last one."

There was no clean way to do this, so she fessed up. "I don't have a problem with the tree, Eric, I have a problem with the woman who owns it."

"Is she someone who would make the company look bad from a PR standpoint?"

"No—at least I don't think so."

"George thinks you should at least go look at it." He reclined in his chair, fingers steepled. "So tell me, Piper, what's the problem?"

"I…" She didn't know what to say without coming off as petty, so she tried to steer the conversation back to the tree. "It would be the shortest tree since 1984."

"It looked full and perfectly straight." He shrugged. "And you just said you don't have a problem with the tree."

She let out a long breath. "If it would serve the company well, I'll go see it."

"Tell you what." He leaned forward. "I know we cut the scouting budget this year, but if you see this tree and don't think it's the best one for the Plaza, I'll make sure you get the money to visit one more site."

Piper nodded, heart pounding at what she was agreeing to. "I'll coordinate travel with George."

"That's what I want to hear," he said. "See you later for our regular meeting."

"Right." She walked out of the office with a sigh. This wasn't going to be a fun trip.

* * *

Piper removed her coat and scarf, hanging both on the rack next to the door. "I'm home!"

"In here, mom," he called.

She kicked off her heels and proceeded into the living room. "What, you're too old to greet me with a hug all of a sudden?"

He looked up from his paper. "Not too old, just too busy."

"Hi, Piper." Dominique, Gus' after school sitter walked into the room with a wet towel. "Don't worry, they're water-based paints and come off fabric with just a quick rub."

She spotted green paint on the rug. "Why aren't you doing this at the kitchen table?"

He put the paintbrush down and hugged her. "I can't reach the table very well without sitting on my knees."

"What about the booster seat?" She bent to hug him.

"I'm too old for that," he complained.

"Maybe too old, but clearly still a little too short to not use it." She looked at the painting on the coffee table. "Is that a turkey?"

"Yeah. Dominique was about to help me paint colorful feathers." He held up the paper. "Will you help, too?"

"I sure will." She smiled. "Thanks, Dominique. I'll take it from here."

"No problem. See you tomorrow, Gus." She gave him a high five.

Since her divorce two years ago, Piper had primary custody of their son. She still worked until 6:30 or 7 p.m., so she'd been forced to hire someone to pick Gus up from school and stay with him at their apartment until she got home. They'd gone through two sitters in the first six months, and then she found Dominique, who'd been with them since then.

"I'm going to change clothes, and then I'll help you paint."

"Ok."

Gus had always been a good boy, and the older he got, the more she enjoyed hanging out with him. That night, and she needed him to keep her mind off Alex at all costs.

She padded into the living room and picked up the rectangular paint tray. "Let's try doing this at the kitchen counter. Maybe you could reach a little better than at the table."

"I like painting down here," he complained.

"Yes, but it's messy, and I don't feel like scrubbing the rug or the sofa every time you spray a little paint."

He joined her at the counter. "Fine."

"You did a great job with turkey's body." She dipped the spare brush in the yellow paint.

"Thanks. I'll draw his mouth."

They finished painting the turkey, and then moved on to a pilgrim, all while talking about Gus' day at school and what he'd eaten for lunch and an after school snack. Piper ordered Thai food for delivery, and then cleaned up the painting mess while Gus took a bath. Even though it wasn't quite Thanksgiving yet, she turned on Christmas music.

She served him a heaping spoonful of Pad Thai and a spring roll. "I'm going to scout Christmas trees next week."

He pulled the children's chopsticks out of the kitchen drawer. "I want to come!"

"You have school," she stated. "But just like last year, I promise to take you to at least two Christmas tree farms, and you can pick out the one you want."

"Can I have one for my room this year?" He took a bite of the spring roll.

"Sure. If we can find a small one." She placed a napkin on his lap. "But you'll have to water it."

Gus smiled. "I can do that."

By the time she crawled into bed that night, Piper had successfully kept Alex off her mind, but as soon as she closed her eyes, she was assaulted by memories of her high school girlfriend.

* * *

"Alex, you promised!" She laced up her ice skates.

"I promised because I wanted to hang out with you. I don't want to skate." She grabbed Piper's hand. "Besides, the white skates will clash with my outfit."

"If I can get you a pair of black ones, will you at least make two laps with me?" Piper pleaded. "I'll hold your hand."

"In public?" She raised her eyebrows. "That would be a big step."

Although they'd been together for three months, Piper was not a fan of public displays of affection. She was the class vice-president and an all-state runner in both cross country and track and had an image to uphold. Some of the seniors knew she and Alex were a couple, but her parents and teachers had no clue. Keeping their relationship secret had been a source of contention between her and Alex, but Alex agreed to stay because of Piper's promise to come out by the end of the school year.

"Be right back." Piper skated away, moments later, returning with a pair of black ice skates. "Look what I found."

"Ugh." Alex had been flicking a lighter, and upon Piper's arrival, shoved it back into her leather jacket. "Two laps, holding hands."

She nodded. "Deal."

She put on the skates and stood on wobbly legs. "You might have to hold both hands."

Piper giggled as she helped Alex skate around the frozen pond. She convinced her to go a couple more laps until she could skate on her own, but after about 15 minutes, Alex pulled the plug.

She skated to a bench where Alex was already taking off her skates. "I'm proud of you."

"A promise is a promise."

"It is."

She smirked. "Now, let's go behind the concessions stand and makeout until your curfew."

She playfully slapped Alex, but didn't hesitate to follow her behind the building for a robust round of kissing.

* * *

The next few days were a blur. As the Christmas season approached, there were at least five special events a week at Rockefeller Center that she needed to tend to, not the least of which was planning the tree lighting ceremony.

"Good morning." George greeted her in the parking garage next to his four wheel drive SUV. "Sorry for such an early call."

She tossed her bag into the back seat. "I'm good as long as it gets us back in the city by eight tonight."

"I'm hoping we're back well before then." He got into the driver's seat. "Let's hope the weatherman was right and we only get a dusting of snow."

"I heard one to two inches were likely." She buckled her seatbelt. "I'm guessing you've driven in snow before."

"Many times." He turned out of the garage. "But I tend to listen to the advisories—if the department of transportation says it's unsafe to be on the roads, I don't drive. Nothing is _that_ important."

"Agreed."

"What are you and Gus doing for Thanksgiving?"

She had been so busy with work that she didn't know what she and her son would do the following Thursday. Perhaps they'd go skiing or eat a turkey dinner at some fancy New York restaurant. She'd let Gus decide, and if he wanted to stay home and play games and ride the carousel in Central Park, that's what they'd do.

"No plans yet. What about you?"

"This will be my first Thanksgiving without Joanne."

Piper sucked her lips in, forgetting that George's wife lost a long battle with cancer a little over a year ago. "I'm so sorry." She put her hand on his leg. "If you want to join me and Gus, we'd love to have you no matter what the plan might be."

"Thank you, but my daughter is coming in from Chicago." He smiled. "It'll be nice to spend the holiday with her."

They made small talk for the next few miles, and when they merged onto I-95, the snow picked up.

"Want to tell me more about the woman from Shelton?"

"Alex?" The name felt strange coming out of her mouth—like unearthing something that had been buried for years.

"Yes. Alex," he replied.

Since her promotion to special events coordinator, George had become like a father to her. In fact, his daughter, Lori, was about Piper's age, and he'd mentioned more than once how much Piper reminded him of her. She trusted him implicitly, and while she wouldn't spill everything about her relationship with Alex, she'd give him enough to make him understand why the trip to Shelton was complicated.

"I grew up there," she admitted with a heavy sigh. "It was a shitty logging town that had been trying to revitalize the downtown area for years. My dad's office was next to a year-round Christmas store, which was probably the coolest place in town, but nothing about Shelton made it a tourist destination."

"You should have told me you were from there," George said. "Are your folks still around?"

"No." She shook her head. "My dad got a job in Manhattan, so we moved to Greenwich my freshman year of college. I haven't been back since."

"Any of your friends?"

"None that I've stayed in touch with." She glanced out the window as they made their way through thick snowflakes. "You've met my friend, Polly. Her family moved around the same time my family did. We went to Smith together and were roommates in the city before she got married."

"Yes, I remember meeting her." He glanced at Piper. "Is this where Alex comes in?"

She looked out the side window again. "She was my high school girlfriend."

" _Girlfriend_?" George's eyes opened wide. "I didn't know you were gay. I don't have a problem with that or anything, but—"

"I'm not. At least I haven't been since Alex." She swallowed the awkwardness in her throat. "I married a man."

"I know, but you're divorced."

"Not because I'm gay," she offered. "I'm divorced because he was a cheating asshole."

"That'll do the trick."

She chuckled, thankful for the levity.

"How long were you and Alex a couple?"

"All of senior year." She bit her lower lip. "I'd promised her that I'd come out by the time we graduated, but I didn't go through with it."

"Why not?"

"I was young and stupid," she began with a head shake. "I thought I had this _all-American girl_ image to uphold." Piper knew how lame her excuse sounded, especially almost 15 years later, but it was the truth. "Besides, I wanted to get as far away from Shelton as possible, and Alex had no desire to go to college or live anywhere else. There was no way our relationship would've worked anyway."

"You didn't keep in touch?"

She let out a harsh laugh. "Alex hated me for not admitting we were a couple. She hated me for leaving, too." Piper shuddered at the memory. "She threw a rock through my dad's car window with a note attached, saying his daughter was a lesbian; she egged our house twice; and she tried to out me in to my family in public." She lowered her eyes. "We weren't our best selves that summer."

"Sounds like she had some anger issues."

"Maybe." She picked at the lint on her pants. "Alex had never broken a promise, and she had no respect for people who did," Piper admitted. "She wasn't the most forgiving person either."

"So, you apologized?" George asked.

"No. Not after what happened at the diner."

* * *

It was a Chapman family tradition to have breakfast after church every Sunday at the Jelly Roll Diner in downtown Shelton, and that particular Sunday would be the last time they'd eat there before Piper left for college. She'd ordered the same thing she always ate—an egg white omelet with a side of sourdough toast and a small orange juice.

Since her breakup with Alex earlier that summer, Piper had been on edge. Alex had already made her anger known, but Piper wouldn't put it past her to do one more rash thing to "punish" her for not telling her family about their relationship.

Her brother, Cal, was telling their parents a story about a snake he saw in the yard the day before, when Alex entered the diner. Piper's face dropped, and she knew Alex wasn't there to make amends with a quick hug and a genuine goodbye.

"Mr. and Mrs. Chapman, there's something you need to know." She walked to the table where Piper sat with her family. "Piper wasn't just my friend; she was my _girlfriend_. I loved her. You need to know that your daughter isn't as clean-cut or as honest as you think she is." Her jaw was set as she delivered this news. "She's been hiding our relationship from you all year."

Piper's fork dropped right out of her hand. "Alex, don't do this."

Carol stared at her daughter. "What on earth?"

"Is this true, honey?" her father asked.

She shook her head, looked away from Alex and answered, "No."

"You're a _fucking liar_ ," Alex said through clenched teeth.

Alex's mom, who had worked at the diner as long as Piper could remember, rushed over to the table. "Let's go to the back room, hon." She glanced at Bill and Carol, and then flashed a sad look at Piper. "I'm really sorry."

"I need some air." Piper's chair screeched against the floor as she hastily exited the restaurant and walked around the corner to cry.

She hadn't wanted to lie, but she didn't have Alex's conviction. If there had been any hope of reconciliation in the future, Piper had just thrown it out the window.

* * *

George put a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry to hear that."

"Me, too." She closed her eyes, picturing Alex at the height of fury, cheeks red and hands trembling, wishing Piper would tell her family the truth. "I'd like to change the subject if you don't mind."

"Not at all." He turned on the radio. "How about some Christmas music to put us in a more festive mood?"

She smiled, but it didn't reach her cheeks.

Their first stop wasn't Shelton—they drove past that exit off Highway 15 and headed south and then jutted west to the town of Ridgefield where they'd see the first Christmas tree.

They were greeted by the entire Judson family, grandkids and all, as they surveyed the 90-foot blue spruce. The falling snow stuck to its branches, giving it a sort of majestic look. Piper was impressed by its size and girth, but there was a bald patch on the back side that didn't bode well. If push came to shove, she could position it in a way that the spot didn't show, plus she could add extra bows and lights to that particular area. George seemed impressed with the health of the tree, but he wasn't convinced that was "the one."

The year before, they'd scouted three trees—two in upstate New York and one in Vermont. It was the third one they saw that beat out the other two, so Piper had high hopes for the other trees they'd check out that week. She'd been leaning towards one that George had shown her a picture of in eastern Massachusetts, but she tried to keep an open mind.

After checking out the tree, they were invited to join the Judson family for an early lunch that day. Piper was glad to have her mind occupied by something other than seeing Alex in the next couple of hours, and she genuinely enjoyed the company of the 12-member Judson family.

George insisted that they stop for a slice of pumpkin pie at a roadside diner on their way to Shelton, and after indulging in such a delicacy, they made their way to Piper's hometown.

"Are you worried about the snow sticking to the highway?"

"Not yet." George turned on the radio. "Let's listen to the weather report."

Five minutes later, the weather person announced they were expecting three to five inches along the I-95 corridor, but the highway patrol was confident the plows could keep up with the volume as long as it didn't dump all at once.

"I think we'll be fine." George exited Highway 15 and drove a couple of miles into Shelton. "We're supposed to meet Diane Vause at her house." While they were stopped at a red light, he pulled a piece of paper out of his shirt pocket. "22 Green Street. Know where that is?"

She looked at her lap, remembering the first time she stepped foot into Alex's house. "Like the back of my hand."

* * *

"I'm sure it's nothing compared to your house." Alex opened the front door and stepped aside. "But it's home for me, so…"

"It's nice." Piper had never been in such a tiny house before, but it seemed cozy and just right for two people. "What's that smell?"

Alex sniffed the air. "What smell?"

"I don't know; it just smells different than my house."

"I guess all houses have their own scent." She shrugged as she walked towards the refrigerator. "Want a soda or something?"

"Your mom lets you have soda?" She noticed an old picture of Alex and her mom on the refrigerator, hung by a magnet that Alex had surely made in grade school.

"If it's on sale." She opened the two-liter of Sprite. "We have milk or water if you want."

"Sprite is fine." Piper looked around the small kitchen where everything seemed to have its place—a tea kettle on the stove, two boxes of cereal on the counter, and a loaf of bread next to the dish drying rack. "How long have you lived here?"

"Long as I can remember." She handed Piper a glass. "Are you hungry? I think we have ham and maybe some leftover pot roast."

"That's what I smell—pot roast." She smiled. "I'm not hungry, but thanks."

Alex walked through the living room and into the first room on her left. "This is my bedroom. We can stay in here or if you want to spread out, we can sit at the kitchen table."

"Here is fine." She looked around the room at the Depeche Mode and Alanis Morissette posters, which were on either side of a framed poster of _The Starry Night_. There were two other framed pictures of nondescript flowers on the wall, and Piper wondered if they'd hung there since the beginning of time. On the floor at the base of the twin bed was a stack of novels, and next to them, a dirty clothes hamper that was halfway full.

"Let me clear this stuff off the bed." Alex tossed a pair of jeans and two t-shirts into her closet. "Sorry it's such a mess. The maid didn't come today."

"You have a maid, too? Our maid's name is Hilda, and she's worked for my family for like ten years."

She gave her a look.

"Oh, sorry." Piper glanced away.

"Before we get started…" Alex crossed her arms and stuck a leg out. "You know I'm gay, right?"

Her eyes shot open, suddenly feeling self-conscious. "Yeah. I mean, I've heard that..."

She shoved a chunk of hair behind her ear. "I just didn't want things to be awkward between us or for you to think I was making a move on you if I accidently brush against your arm or something."

Piper blushed. "I wouldn't think that."

"Good." She pulled their history textbook from her backpack, and then sat on the bed. "Let's get started."

* * *

Piper snapped back to the present. "Will Alex meet us there?"

"I was never in touch with Alex—only her mom," he replied. "According to Diane, her daughter runs a Christmas tree farm."

"She runs it? I wonder if it's old Mr. Rayburn's farm."

Anything she'd learn about Alex on this trip would be a surprise, and Piper had to remind herself of that.

"I'm sure we'll find out."

Her heart beat faster as they drove down Main Street. "The bank is still there, and the Post Office. Looks like they added on to it."

They passed a restaurant, a bar and a home goods store, all decorated with Thanksgiving banners and white lights.

"This is all new." She rolled down the window as if that would allow her to see the town better. "There's the Jelly Roll—at least that's still here."

"Should I keep driving down this street?"

She returned her attention to George. "Make a right at the next stop sign."

"I don't mind taking you down memory lane."

"It's ok." Piper shook her head. "Nothing looks familiar. I guess the revitalization project finally went through."

"It's a charming little downtown," he commented.

"Yeah, it is." She couldn't believe how much had changed in the past 15 years and didn't know if she should be happy for the people who now lived in Shelton or sad that she hadn't reaped the benefits of such a quaint community.

They passed the old daycare where she and her brothers went before going to Kindergarten. "Turn left on Myrtle, and then right on Green."

She linked her fingers in her lap to stop them from shaking. "Does Diane know I'm coming?"

He shook his head. "As usual, I gave Diane my name and told her someone from the special events division would be joining me." He pulled into the driveway at 22 Green Street. "You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah." Piper took a deep breath. "I'm ready to get this over with."

"Ok, then." He unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out.

Diane Vause appeared in the doorway, and Piper was frozen in her seat. She looked the same as she always had, with just a few more wrinkles around her mouth and eyes. If Piper wasn't mistaken, she even had on the Jelly Roll waitress' uniform under her coat.

"You must be Diane," George greeted with a handshake.

The sound was muffled through the closed windows, but Piper could hear just fine.

"I am. Are you George?"

"Indeed I am. George Paltz. Pleasure to meet you." He released her hand and looked back at Piper in the vehicle. "My colleague will join us soon."

She escorted him into the house, saying something about the early snow, and Piper flung her head back against the headrest, closing her eyes. She hadn't expected to be this anxious, but the way she'd left things with Alex after high school had to have had an effect on Diane.

Two more deep breaths, and she got out of the vehicle and climbed the two steps into the house. She cleared her throat. "Hi, Diane."

The older woman's face twitched as if she knew she should recognize the person in front of her, but couldn't quite place her. She took a step forward and squinted. " _Piper_?"

"Yes."

The house smelled _exactly_ as it had in the past. Before she knew it, Diane wrapped her in her arms, which brought unexpected tears to Piper's eyes.

She pulled back, hands on Piper's cheeks. "My God, what are you doing here?"

Piper wiped moisture from her eyes. "I'm the special events coordinator for Rockefeller Center."

"I…I can't believe it. _You_ , in my house all these years later." Pride was written all over her face. "Come here." Once again, she pulled her into a hug. "What a _wonderful_ surprise."

She hadn't known what kind of greeting to expect from Diane, but this was definitely the best case scenario.

She finally released her. "Let me get you two some hot apple cider, and we'll catch up."

As soon as Diane turned her back, George winked at Piper.

She felt an overwhelming sense of gladness after such a greeting and hoped that feeling would stick around, but Piper's mouth got in the way. "Is Alex coming over?"

"No, but that's gonna be a thing." Diane handed each of them a piping hot mug of cider. "She doesn't know I wrote to you about the tree."

Both George and Piper raised their eyebrows.

"Please, have a seat." Diane led them to the sofa. "The tree is right outside. You probably saw it when you parked."

"Why wouldn't you tell her?" Piper asked.

Diane let out a long breath. "She's proud of that tree and considers it very much a part of this home."

George looked out the window.

"Does she still live here?" Piper had yet to take a sip of the cider. "Or does she have a family of her own?"

"She moved out about five years ago when she bought the Christmas tree farm." There was a twinkle in Diane's eye. "And I'm still her only family."

Piper didn't examine why hearing such a statement was such a relief.

He stood. "Mind if I take a look at the tree?"

"The snow is really coming down now, but come on out here." Diane led them both outside and walked down a narrow pathway to the monstrous tree. "There it is."

"Wow, it's beautiful." Piper walked around the base and looked high and low at the perfect branches. "I don't remember it from my childhood."

She zipped her coat. "It's grown a good ten feet since you lived in Shelton."

"Wouldn't need much trimming." George reached deep under the canopy and broke off a small branch. "Nice sap running through it; smells fresh." He held it up for Piper to take a whiff. "Mind if I do a little arborist test?"

"Don't mind at all." Diane walked towards the house. "It's too cold to stand out here. Why don't you come inside?"

She followed her back inside as George went to the truck to do his testing.

"You look great, kid. _Really_ great." She squeezed Piper's hand and eyed her from head to toe. "I can't believe you're here."

"I was as surprised as you when George showed me the photo you e-mailed him." Piper removed her wool hat. "Alex is in the picture, which is how I connected the dots."

She sat in the armchair and motioned for Piper to join her. "Yeah, that was the best one I could get on a sunny day, but Alex still has no idea why I took it."

Piper sat on the edge of the sofa she'd made out on more times than she could count, clutching the warm mug in her lap. "How is she?"

"She's doing well," Diane said with a proud smile. "Like I said, she bought the Christmas tree farm five years ago when Mr. Rayburn passed away. There's a cabin on the property that she fixed up, and that's where she lives now. She also owns a landscaping business. I couldn't be any prouder of her."

"I'm glad." She smiled, pleased that Alex hadn't ended up in a dead-end job. There was much more that she wanted to ask, but she treaded carefully.

"The last time I saw you was in the diner that morning when Alex was terribly rude to you and your family." Diane tilted her head. "She never really mentioned you after that."

That made Piper sad.

"I never made it _my_ business to get into _my daughter's_ business, but when you left, that hit her pretty hard."

She looked away, feeling a pang in her chest.

"You two seemed good together—more mature as a couple than most people my own age."

She glanced at Diane, whose expression seemed to mirror her nostalgia.

"I wasn't comfortable in my own skin back then," Piper confessed. "I wish I could have a do-over—make it right."

"I don't know about a do-over." She reached out, placing a hand on Piper's knee. "But you could certainly try to make things right."

George walked back into the house, wiping his snowy boots on the mat. "Well, Mrs. Vause, you have one hell of a tree out there."

She stood. "There's no 'Mrs.' in front of my name, and please, call me Diane."

"Well, then, Diane. That's one of the healthiest trees I've seen in years. Looks like it's almost 100 years old."

"That's how old _I_ feel some days," Diane laughed. "How about a refill of that cider?"

"Don't mind if I do."

Diane joined him in the kitchen, giving Piper a moment to observe the space. She walked to the bookshelf and brought a framed picture of Diane and Alex closer. The two of them were next to what looked like a new wooden sign that read _Shelton Christmas Tree Farm: Pre-cut or U-cut_. Alex's arm was around her mom's shoulders, and she was smiling widely at the camera. Piper found her own lips tugging up as she examined the picture closely. She figured it was taken shortly after Alex had bought Mr. Rayburn's Christmas tree farm, which meant it was five years old. Alex looked happy and healthy. Her black hair was still long, but it was about three inches shorter than it had been in high school, and the blue tips were nowhere to be found. She had on different glasses, too, that seemed more fashionable than the ones she'd worn all those years ago.

She placed the picture back on the shelf in exchange for a handmade vase that she remembered making in Ceramics class around Mother's Day of their senior year. She smiled again. Behind the vase was a certificate of completion for a horticulture program. Piper picked it up and dusted the glass as she read, "Ansonia Community College."

"Alex never got a degree from a four-year college, but she completed the horticulture program at the local community college about ten or so years ago." Diane stood next to her. "Can you imagine Alex working a 9 to 5 job behind a desk?"

"No, I can't." Alex had always been fidgety in school, and while she was one of the smartest girls Piper knew back then, she hated school and the idea that she was supposed to join the ranks of "other boring people in boring-ass desk jobs."

George entered the living room. "We have one more tree to scout later this week, but I have to say, it's going to be tough to top this one even though it's shorter than we usually like."

"I had no idea if it would be a contender, but hearing that it is, I'm going to have to talk to my daughter." Diane's smile faded.

"Talk to your daughter about what?" Alex breezed in, head down and a little out of breath, shaking snowflakes off her coat. "And who's SUV is parked outside?"

Piper's heart sunk as if she was on a plane that suddenly descended a thousand feet in mid-air.

* * *

Author's note: I realize that choosing the Christmas tree for Rockefeller Plaza is probably done at least months if not a full year in advance. For the purpose of this story, I moved that timeline up significantly. Also, don't expect 20-page chapters from here on out—there was no way I could stop this one prior to now. Please let me know if you like this so far!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews so far! Also, big shout out to my beta, Nicki.

This chapter is **rated M for Mature**.

* * *

"Talk to your daughter about what?" Alex breezed in, head down and a little out of breath, shaking snowflakes off her coat. "And who's SUV is parked outside?"

Piper's heart sunk as if she was on a plane that suddenly descended a thousand feet in mid-air.

"It can't be..." Alex squinted and took a tiny step forward. " _Piper_?"

She swallowed hard and tried to nod, but her body didn't respond to what her mind was telling her to do. All she could choke out was a meek, " _Alex_."

"This is impossible." She shook her head in short bursts, eyes trained on Piper. "What's going on here, mom?"

Diane moved next to her daughter, placing a hand lightly on her shoulder. "Why don't you sit down, hon?"

She shrugged her mother's hand off and continued staring at Piper. "What are you doing here?" Her voice was rough like sandpaper.

"The tree. Your mom. I drove from New York," Piper replied senselessly.

"I don't understand." Finally, Alex blinked and re-directed her attention to her mom. "What the fuck is happening here?" Alex jutted her chin forward. "And who are you?"

"My name is George, and I can explain." He set the mug on a side table. "Piper and I work for Rockefeller Center. I'm the head gardener, and it's my job to work with our special events coordinator, who happens to be Piper, to find the perfect Christmas tree."

She let out a short huff. "Get the fuck out."

"He's serious," Diane replied. "I was watching _The Today Show_ one morning and saw that anyone could write a letter to Rockefeller Center if they had a tree worthy of the big ceremony in the Plaza." She glanced at George. "I had no idea they'd take my letter seriously, but George called me last Friday and asked if he could come see the tree."

Alex put her hands on her hips. "Where does _she_ come in?"

"I'm getting there," her mom said in a warning tone. "George explained that he and the special events coordinator from Rockefeller Center would make the trek out here today. I was just as shocked as you to see that _Piper_ is that person."

"You couldn't be as shocked as I am." Alex swung her head from left to right. "Did you know about any of this?"

Piper hadn't moved since Alex entered the house, and she stayed rooted to the spot in front of the bookcase. "George showed me the picture of the tree that your mom sent last week, and I noticed you were in it."

Alex let out a disbelieving breath. "And you thought you'd, what, come down here, talk to my mom about some Christmas tree like nothing ever happened?"

"That's not what I thought." Piper's voice was thick with sadness.

"Maybe the two of you should sit down and talk this out."

Ignoring Diane, Alex continued. "What _did_ you think, Piper?" She tossed her head back and closed her eyes for a second, eventually refocusing on Piper. "You know what? It doesn't matter. Get out of my house."

"Alex, I…"

She pointed to the door. "Out!"

"That's enough," Diane shouted. "You do not get to treat my guest that way."

"Fine." She turned towards the door that was still halfway open. " _I'll_ leave."

"I need to talk to her." Piper took a couple of steps forward, but George put his arm out, stopping her.

"Maybe we should head back to New York," he said. "I can be the point person between the company and Diane."

"I'm sorry about all this," Diane said. "She'll come around about the tree."

"I don't care about the fucking tree," Piper said as calmly as she could, but her tone was laced with frustration. She opened the front door and was faced with snow blowing sideways.

George stood behind her glancing outside, folding his arms. "We've got ourselves a problem."

Diane switched on the television, and a special report banner flashed at the bottom of the screen.

"Blizzard-like conditions stretch from Newton to New Haven. Accumulation of four to five inches are likely. Driving conditions on I-84 to I-95 are expected to be dangerous over the next two hours, so we advise folks to stay off the roads if possible. Stay tuned for road closures during the 4 o'clock news."

He stuck his hands on his hips. "This was certainly not in the forecast."

"No, it wasn't." Diane mirrored his position. "You're welcome to stay here as long as you need to."

"Sorry for the imposition." George sat on the couch.

"Thank you, Diane, but I can't stay here." Piper paced from the door to the sofa. "I have a son at home, and I…I can't stay here of all places." She stopped pacing and eyed George. "Please, anywhere but here."

He shrugged. "I wish I could do something about the weather, but that's out of my control."

"It's not safe to drive in these conditions," Diane offered, moving next to her. "I'm sure it'll clear up in a couple hours, and you can get on your way."

"I need a moment." She felt her façade crumbling, and she didn't want to break down in front of George and Diane. "Would you mind if I went to Ale…" She looked down and tried again. "In the other room?"

Diane rubbed her back. "Go right ahead."

Piper entered Alex's old bedroom, noticing that the only thing that remained the same from all those years ago was the twin bed. The room, which used to be painted dark green, was now a bright yellow. Gone were the posters of Alanis and Depeche Mode; instead, two framed Ansel Adams posters hung in their place. The dresser was new, the bedding was new, and Piper wondered if even the carpet was new.

She sat on the bed, trying desperately to hold back tears, but it was no use. She held the pillow to her chest and breathed in the scent. _This was the first bed she'd had sex in_. The tears continued to roll down her cheeks at the vivid memory.

* * *

"True or false?" Head in Alex's lap, Piper held the latest issue of Cosmo at eye-level, "Most women can orgasm from vaginal intercourse."

"I'm going to go with false, though I've never had a dick inside me," Alex said, shuffling the songs on her first gen iPod until settling on _Drive_ by The Cars.

"This is so, so not true," Piper read verbatim. "If you have a clit, you likely need it directly stimulated in order to orgasm, and often, vaginal intercourse just doesn't cut it. Experts have estimated that 70 percent of women rarely or never orgasm from vaginal intercourse alone. Hint: oral + deep kissing + fingering = a powerful trio."

"I can vouch for that," Alex chuckled.

She lowered the Cosmo and looked up at her. "Really?"

"There's nothing like oral sex." She tossed the iPod aside.

Piper flipped over, propping herself up on her elbows. "What does it feel like?" She blushed. "I mean, to have a tongue inside of you?"

Alex shrugged, running a hand through long, blonde hair. "Warm, wet, soft."

"That sounds nice." She squirmed against the bed. "Have you ever given oral sex?"

"If you're going to be a bonafide lesbian, you need to know how to ask that question," she laughed. "Have you been thinking about it—about having sex?"

Piper's eyes widened. "I…um…"

"We don't have to." She scooted down until they were side by side. "I'm good just fooling around if you want."

Piper's eyes lowered, embarrassed about what she wanted to ask; nevertheless, she pressed on. "What if I taste bad?"

"You won't." She began rubbing Piper's stomach under her shirt.

Alex had touched her intimately before, but the interaction was brief as they'd been interrupted by Diane getting home from work. They hadn't been alone again until that moment.

"Do you want me to take off my clothes?" she whispered.

"Yeah." She kissed her.

Piper stripped as best as she could while trying to maintain contact with Alex's mouth.

Alex eyed her up and down. "You're beautiful."

Alex slowly ran her hand from Piper's belly button to her center. She rubbed the outside a few times before splitting her folds gently with her index finger. Piper squirmed, needing more contact.

"Is this ok?" Alex asked.

She nodded, moving her hips and watching Alex touch her.

After Alex's finger found her clit and massaged it for a few minutes, Piper nearly lost control. "I might have an orgasm."

"Good." She kissed her hard.

"Put your mouth on me," Piper demanded, half out of her mind with ecstasy.

Alex quickly scooted down to the edge of the bed and buried her head in Piper's pussy, licking and sucking until Piper came hard.

"Holy shit," she panted, tugging Alex up her body. "Oh, my God."

Alex smirked. "Did you like that?"

" _Yes_." Her breath was still uneven. "Very much." She kissed her on the cheek. "Can I do you?"

Alex nodded. "Whenever you're ready."

She crawled down Alex's body, pulling her underwear down with her, and stared at her pussy. "I've never seen another woman's vagina."

"Vagina isn't the best word to use when we're naked." Alex chuckled. "And it's definitely not sexual."

"Pussy?"

She jutted her hips forward. "Say 'pussy' again."

" _Pussy_." Piper leaned forward and kissed Alex's most intimate spot. She spent the next five minutes kissing it the way she'd kiss a mouth, and Alex writhed at her ministrations. She didn't know if she'd describe the taste as _good_ , but it was tangy and distinctive. More than the taste of Alex's pussy, Piper loved what licking her was doing to her girlfriend.

"That feels good, babe." She put her hands on the back of Piper's bobbing head, pulling her impossibly close. "I'm going to cum."

"Mmm hmm." Piper opened her mouth wider, hoping to feel the density of Alex's juices on her tongue. As she jutted her tongue into Alex's opening, that was all it took for an orgasm to rocket through Alex.

Piper stopped and pulled back only slightly, looking at Alex's center and the white, sticky substance leaking out of her opening. She flattened her tongue against it and licked her clean, taking four passes at her pussy, before Alex once again became turned on.

"Don't stop," she pleaded. "I might cum again."

Piper curved her index finger into Alex's opening and pulled out her now soaked digit and popped it into her mouth. She returned her lips to Alex's clit and pumped her finger in and out until a second orgasm crashed into her.

"Fuck, Pipes." Alex tossed her forearm over her eyes. "Get up here."

Piper crawled next to her, kissing a line up her stomach to her chest. "I liked that."

This time, Alex had a full-on belly laugh. "I could tell."

"Was I ok?"

"You were outstanding." She kissed her. "A+ for effort and bonus points for technique."

"I like getting As," Piper giggled.

"I know you do." She reached between her legs again, smirking at a new round of wetness pooling in her center.

* * *

The bedroom door squeaked open, startling Piper, and she looked up with wide eyes and what she was certain were tear-stained cheeks.

"You broke your promise." Alex stood in the entryway, jaw set, one hand on the doorknob, the other shoved in her pocket. "And you broke my fucking heart."

Before allowing herself to think about her actions and what felt like _sheer inevitability_ , Piper launched off the bed, crashing against Alex, hoping against all hope she'd wrap her arms around her if only for a second. When she felt Alex's arms surround her, tears began to scurry down her face again. She heard Alex sigh as she started to pull away.

"Not yet," Piper implored. " _Please_."

Alex tightened her grip, bunching the fabric of her sweater into her fists. She smelled familiar—like she hadn't changed her shampoo or lotion in 15 years—but also a little different. If _older_ had a scent, that was it. She remembered instantaneously how good Alex's hugs were, and if she allowed herself to go there, she'd be transported to a time when things were far simpler. The embrace lasted half a minute, and then Alex pulled away, adjusting her glasses and stepping back as if she'd done something wrong.

Piper wiped away tears and crinkled her forehead, remembering that Alex had left her mom's house only to return minutes later. "Why'd you come back here?"

"I have to go up a steep hill to get to my house." Alex folded her arms tightly against her chest. "The road is closed, and the plows have bigger issues right now than to clear residential streets."

She smoothed a hand down her sweater. "Oh."

"Even if the road wasn't closed…" Alex trailed off, shrugging and looking away as if it aggravated her that she felt compelled to return.

Piper nodded, optimism trapped in her chest.

She gazed into the distance and shook her head with what seemed like defeat. "Seeing you is…"

"Surreal? Weird? Completely out of context?" she tried.

"Yeah." Alex closed the door and entered her room, picking up a throw pillow on the rocking chair that must have seemed out of place. "I don't know where to start."

"How about the fact that we're standing in your old bedroom?" Piper hoped it came off with some amount of levity.

Judging by Alex's quick puff and tiny grin, she'd succeeded. She eyed Piper up and down. "You look good."

"So do you." Alex had on jeans and a gray turtleneck with a plaid scarf around her neck.

She sat on the corner of her old bed. "But then you always looked good."

They were silent for a moment, and Piper remembered that odd feeling of being attracted to Alex in high school when she'd never had an attraction to women before. It had begun junior year when they had the same precalculus class, but she hadn't acted on the attraction until the beginning of senior year. Desirability had never been the issue.

"I haven't been in this room since my mom remodeled it a few years ago."

"It looks completely different." She followed Alex's gaze around the small space. "Not like an angsty teenager's room anymore."

She rubbed the flowery comforter between her finger and thumb. "New bedding and everything."

Piper tossed the pillow to the top of the bed. "But the same bed, right?"

"Yeah." A small grin crossed Alex's face as if she remembered the many times they'd been intimate in that very bed. Her expression quickly changed from reminiscent to solemn. "So, you're here because of a note my mom wrote about a Christmas tree?"

She nodded and pointed out the window. "The massive one right outside."

It was dusk, so it was difficult to see into the distance, but Alex didn't seem to need to see the tree to know which one Piper was referring to.

"We're not cutting it down." She lifted her brows. "Even if it would be on TV."

She grabbed a Kleenex from the dresser and wiped her nose. "Isn't that up to your mom?"

"She wouldn't do it without my consent."

"Is that what you want to focus on right now—the Christmas tree?" Piper asked, hoping her answer would be a definitive _no,_ and they could finally hash out the awful summer they'd shared before she left for Smith.

"That's why you're here." Alex walked to the other side of the room. "You said so yourself."

"I'm happy to discuss the tree with you, but your mom and George need to be a part of that conversation."

Alex opened the closet, looking inside. Piper knew the wheels were turning in her head, despite trying to appear carefree and singularly focused on the tree.

Piper stood, hand on the doorknob. "Then let's go out there and talk to them."

"No." Alex whipped around. "Not yet."

"We need time to process this—seeing each other for the first time in 15 years," Piper offered. "I've only had a couple days head start after seeing you in the picture your mom sent." She sat back on the bed. "But we've had an equal amount of time to process what it feels like to see each other _in person_ after so much time has gone by."

Alex was quiet for a few seconds, finally catching her eye. "I truly never thought I'd see you again."

She tried to hold Alex's gaze, but she looked away. "The way we left things was bad. _Really_ bad."

"I'm going to need a stiff drink if we're going to go there. For now, maybe let's keep things surface level."

Piper nodded.

"So," Alex began. "You work at 30 Rock?"

"I do." She crossed her legs at the ankles.

Alex pulled a blanket from the top shelf of the closet and tossed it onto the rocking chair. "Did you get the job right out of college?"

"The summer going into my last year at Smith, I interned for NBC in their special events department, and they hired me when I graduated," she explained. "I ended up helping the Rockefeller Center staff more than the NBC people, and they were looking for an entry level project manager."

"Sounds interesting." Piper could tell that Alex didn't really mean it.

"There were five of us in the same role, and we all made pennies for a salary," Piper offered. "I got promoted two years later, and then again about four years ago, which is the position I'm in now."

"You're the boss?"

"No," Piper replied with a slight chuckle. "There's the director of special events above me, and a VP above him."

She sat in the rocking chair. "Do you enjoy what you do?"

"It's a lot of work, but yeah, I do."

Alex nodded slowly.

"What about you? Your mom said you bought Mr. Rayburn's Christmas tree farm."

"Yeah, five years ago after he died." She toyed with the edge of the blanket. "And I own a landscaping company."

Piper smiled. "Sounds like that's right up your alley."

"What's that supposed to mean? A blue-collar job for the non-college graduate?"

"That's not at all what I meant." Piper furrowed her brow. "You get to be outside a lot and not sit behind a desk all day. That's the kind of job you wanted when we were in high school."

"It's not corporate fucking America, but it works for me," she replied in a dismissive tone.

Piper leaned forward. "Is that a dig on _my_ job?"

She gave her a look. "I'm sure the role fits you perfectly."

"Fuck you, Alex!" She stood. "I'm trying to make pleasantries with you after what you did to me all those years ago, and you have the _nerve_ to dis my job?"

" _Pleasantries_? Is that the fancy word for _conversation_ these days?" Alex snickered. "And let's go back to what _I_ did to _you_ all those years ago."

"Let's." She put her hands on her hips. "Why don't we start with your egging my house. Or should we begin with the rock you threw through my dad's car window?"

Alex remained silent.

Piper took a step closer. "My favorite, though, was when you busted into the diner to let my family know that we were a couple."

"You lied to me." Alex clenched her jaw. "You promised you'd come out, and that we'd stay together even though you were going to college."

Piper turned away.

"I wouldn't have done any of those things if you would've kept your end of the deal," she replied with malice.

"I was afraid of the stigma that would be attached to me if my parents and friends knew I had a girlfriend!" Piper spun around and lifted her shoulders. "I know that wasn't what we agreed on, but at the time, I couldn't go through with it."

"Then why lead me on for nine fucking months?" Alex raised her voice.

Tears welled in Piper's eyes. "I _loved_ you!"

"Clearly not enough to make things work!" She looked at her lap. "You were straight all along. Rule number one: never fall in love with a straight girl."

Piper paused before replying, "You're the only girl I've ever been with."

"I find that hard to believe, especially since you went to Smith."

"It's true. You challenged me. You showed me how to do things I wouldn't have learned until later in life, like cutting down a Christmas tree, clipping coupons, changing a flat tire."

Alex rolled her eyes. "You make it sound so glamorous."

"It wasn't glamorous. It was practical, and I loved your practicality."

She stood. "You fell in love with my _practicality_? Damn, and I thought I was a charmer."

"You know what I mean." Piper stuck her leg out, hands returning to her hips. "And you _were_ charming. You took me on dates that were unique and special."

"And didn't cost much," Alex replied.

"Maybe not, but they _meant_ a lot." Piper lowered her head. "Even to this day, our dates were the most meaningful ones in my life."

She caught a small smile on Alex's face before it returned to neutral.

"You were easy to please," Alex offered in a gentler voice.

Someone knocked on the door. "Everything ok in here?"

"We haven't killed each other yet," Alex said.

Diane peeked inside. " _Yet_?"

Both women smiled as best as they could.

"The evening news is coming on any minute. Thought you might want to see the weather report."

Alex stood. "To be continued," she whispered, warm breath sending the good kind of shivers down her spine.


	3. Chapter 3

Diane turned the volume louder on the television, and then sat next to George on the sofa.

A graphic flashed across the screen reading, "Unexpected snow storm" followed by video of sideways blowing snow. "Good evening, and welcome to our broadcast at 5:30. If you're one of the viewers not getting blasted by the season's first snow storm, consider yourself lucky."

The radar map appeared and looked like an ink blotting of blue and white.

"The National Weather Service has issued a blizzard warning for Southeastern Connecticut, taking everyone by surprise." The reporter went on and on about current conditions, and then mentioned that the storm was headed South towards New York and would eventually head offshore by morning.

George glanced at Piper. "This doesn't bode well for us."

Another reporter appeared on screen, showing a traffic map and announcing road closures.

"If highways 8 or 15 are closed, you're fucked," Alex announced.

As if on cue, the reporter mentioned those road closures as well as a few others in the vicinity. "We're expecting portions of I-95 to open within the next couple of hours, but it'll be a while before the state highways are open to the public."

"That settles it: you're all spending the night," Diane said with a clap. "I have plenty of room here."

Piper stood, digging her cell phone out of her pocket. "I need to call my son."

"You have a son?" Alex jutted her head back. "Are you _married_?"

She quickly glanced over her shoulder before walking down the hallway and responding, "Divorced."

Gus answered the house phone on the second ring. "Mom, it's snowing!"

"I know, sweetie," she sighed. "And I'm stuck in Connecticut."

"You're stuck?"

"Yeah, I'm at Al…someone's house, and I think George and I will have to spend the night." She lowered her head. "I'm so sorry."

"Can Dominique spend the night?"

"I'm going to ask her."

"Ok. Can I build a snowman?" She heard him scamper across the room.

"Maybe. Let's see how bad the storm gets in the city."

"Here's Dominique." He handed the phone off.

"Hi, Piper. I just turned on the TV to see if there was a weather report."

"Did you see it?" Piper asked.

"Uh, was this predicted?"

"I wouldn't have traveled today if the weather people had forecast this." She looked out the window. "I hate to ask, but is it possible for you to stay with Gus tonight and bring him to school in the morning? If not, I can ask my ex-husband to come over."

"It's totally fine," Dominique replied. "We'll hunker down, watch a movie, and maybe even bake a pie or something."

Piper let out a long, relieved breath. "I can't thank you enough." She went on to tell Dominque were the emergency supplies were in case they lost power. "I'll touch base first thing tomorrow morning."

"Don't worry about a thing."

"Thanks, and if you think it's light enough to go outside to build a snowman, I know Gus would love that."

"Will do. Bye."

"Everything ok at home?" George asked as Piper returned to the living room.

She watched Alex look up from her place in the kitchen.

"Yeah, Dominique can spend the night."

"Good." George looked out the bay window. "I feel awful about intruding like this. I'm sure we can find a hotel or a bed & breakfast nearby."

"Nonsense." Diane gave him a shooing motion. "Besides, the only place in town is probably booked."

"There's a hotel in Shelton?" Piper asked, standing just outside the kitchen.

"The Drysdale Inn," Alex responded.

" _Drysdale_?" Piper looked up. "Didn't they own the big, Victorian house on Third & Main?"

She nodded. "Now it's B&B."

"Huh." She tucked her phone back into her pocket. "We passed through a little of downtown Shelton on our way here. So much has changed."

"That whole revitalization project that the city never passed when you lived here finally went through. Took them long enough." Diane pulled a container out of the freezer. "I made a couple of chicken pot pies last week and froze one for exactly this sort of occasion."

"Oh, we couldn't trouble you for dinner," George commented.

"I can tell you right now, Domino's ain't delivering pizza in this weather," she replied. "So, you're going to eat my pot pie and help me polish off a bottle of wine."

George chuckled. "Ok, ok. Thank you."

"Piper, why don't you go into my cellar and grab a bottle or two?"

Alex rolled her eyes, but a grin hung on her lips. "By 'cellar' she means _pantry_ where there are no more than three bottles of red."

Diane slapped her daughter on the arm. "I'll have you know that I just bought half a case for the holidays!"

"I'll take a look." Piper smiled, enjoying the playfulness between mother and daughter as if no time had passed.

She watched Diane and Alex's interactions closely, and it was clear that the two still had a special relationship despite living apart. Piper had always admired Diane and was reminded of why it was so easy to have a soft spot for her.

Diane put the pot pie in the oven, and George opened a bottle of generic Chianti. The two made small talk, and Piper wondered if they were making a connection. She dared not mention it, but George seemed to be enjoying himself immensely as he listened to Diane's stories about blizzards as he shared a couple of his own.

"I just got off the phone with Freddy's mom," Alex said, breezing into the living room.

"Freddy and his brother plow the neighborhood streets," Diane explained.

"They've been plowing for an hour and should make it to Green Street soon, and then they'll head up to Hilltop." She grabbed a glass of wine off the counter.

"At least that's some good news." Diane set out a bowl of mixed nuts. "If you're able to make it home tonight, maybe George can have the bedroom, and Piper could sleep on the couch."

"Piper can stay with me."

She whipped her head around.

Alex shrugged. "There's no need for anyone to sleep on that uncomfortable sofa when I have a perfectly fine guest room."

She turned to George. "Would you be ok with that?"

"If Diane is ok with it, I am, too," he said.

They ate dinner, keeping the conversation light until George brought up the reason they were in Shelton: the Christmas tree.

"That tree has been a part of my life since we moved here when I was five-years-old." Alex set her fork down. "In the winter, we would collect boughs and make wreaths or swag to hang around doorframes. In the summer, we'd have picnics under its shade." She exhaled. "Cutting it down would be like losing a part of my family, which is already small."

Diane covered her daughter's hand with her own. "You'll always have those memories, hon."

"Don't you have an entire Christmas tree farm to make all the wreaths and swag you want?" Piper asked, genuinely curious and not meaning to be accusatory.

"It's not about the physical things I can make with tree branches." Alex turned to her. "But you wouldn't understand joyful memories."

Piper placed the napkin over her empty plate. "Are you suggesting I had an unhappy childhood?"

She shrugged. "You were always complaining about your family."

"It's true: I've never had a relationship with my mom like you have with yours," Piper began, leaning forward slightly. "But I have some wonderful memories of growing up in Shelton."

"Could've fooled me."

"Alex!" Her mom reprimanded.

"Many of those memories had to do with you," Piper admitted in a shaky tone. "You know what? I don't need to take this." She scraped her chair against the floor and stood.

Alex looked humiliated for a moment, but her mouth got in the way. "That's good, Pipes. Walk away like you did back then."

"What did you expect me to do, Alex?" She spun around and lifted her shoulders. "Not go to college and stay with you in this dead-end town?"

"I expected you to tell your family that you were in love with a girl," Alex shouted as she pointed her thumb at her own chest. "That you were in love with _me_!"

"And I expected _you_ not to out me to my family!" Piper shouted. "Do you have any idea how that felt? How many questions I had to answer when I wasn't ready?"

"You made a fucking _promise_ , Piper!"

George cleared his throat.

"Enough!" Diane yelled. "Do you really want to air your dirty laundry in front of me? In front of _George_?" She stood. "There is clearly still bad blood between the two of you, and if you feel the need to hash it out, you will do so in the privacy of your own home, not in this house!"

"Fine." Alex scraped her chair against the floor and stood, taking her plate and empty wine glass to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, George." Piper put a hand on his shoulder. "I should have never come to Shelton in the first place."

"That would have been perfectly fine with me," Alex chimed in from the kitchen.

"We have a choice, Alex." Piper stepped into the kitchen, hands on her hips. "We can discuss our past in private, or we can leave everything the way it is now and never speak again. What we will _not_ do is disrespect your mom or my colleague by having a public yelling match."

Alex shoved her plate into the dishwasher, and then mirrored Piper's position, standing so close that Piper could feel her warm breath. She cursed herself for the sexual exhilaration that rippled through her body and had to look away.

"As soon as the road is back open, we'll leave and argue until the sun comes up if that's what you want." Alex raised her chin. "Until then, it's probably best if we don't speak to each other. Seeing you all these years later incites me as much as it did the summer you left."

"That makes two of us. I'm sure having a conversation with your mom and George would be far more stimulating anyway." She brushed past Alex and closed her eyes, suddenly feeling winded like she'd just sprinted a 40-yard dash.

Diane shook her head and turned to George. "Both of them have always needed to have the last word."

"Not this time." Alex cleared the table, stacking the dishes on the counter so harshly that Piper was worried she'd break a few.

Piper rinsed the plates and put them in the dishwasher. At one point, their fingers touched, and it was as if she'd gotten burnt. She pulled back and shook her hand, returning to the task of cleaning up.

"Why don't we see what's on TV." Diane stood. "Might be time for Wheel of Fortune."

George followed her into the living room. "I watch the Wheel every night."

"Do you? I heard this might be the final season," her voice trailed off as she moved further away from the kitchen.

Piper placed the final glass into the dishwasher, and then washed her hands, and Alex disappeared outside. She wasn't clear-headed enough to go into the living room and make small talk with Diane and George, so she remained in the kitchen, scrolling through the 50 e-mails on her phone without reading a single one.

Minutes later, Alex entered the house with red cheeks. "Road's back open. Are you coming?"

Piper stuffed her phone back into her pocket. "Diane, thank you for a lovely dinner and for welcoming us into your home."

"It was a pleasure, minus the fighting, of course." She stood and hugged Piper. "I hope you two can work things out—at least be civil to one another."

"Me, too." She issued a tight-lipped smile. "George, you're going to be ok?"

"I'll be just fine." He twisted his head to look at her. "We're going to watch the Wheel, and then play a few rounds of pinochle."

"I haven't played in years." Diane smiled and returned to her seat. "Al, call me when you get home so I know you made it."

"It's literally a mile away," Alex replied. "I'll be fine."

Diane gave her a look, and Piper recalled exactly what that meant: Alex would call her mom the moment she got home.

"Good luck," George whispered to Piper before she followed Alex out the door.

* * *

Piper got into the red, heavy-duty Ram truck, noticing the logo for Vause Landscaping Services on the side. "Nice truck."

She backed out of the driveway. "It's good in weather like this."

It had that new car smell, but it also smelled like Alex— _young_ Alex, which was a combination of Herbal Essence shampoo and leather.

"Clearly an excellent sound system as well," she bellowed over Chris Isaak's _Wicked Games_.

She reached to lower the volume, but Piper stopped her. "Leave it." She didn't have to list the reasons why the brooding song about not wanting to fall in love was a good choice for their short ride.

As the lyrics rang out, Piper gazed out the window at a town she once knew so well. The snow was still falling heavily, but it wasn't blowing sideways like it had been earlier. They passed a tall, wooden sign for the Christmas tree farm, and a strange sense of pride brewed inside of her.

Alex drove a short clip down a gravel road that was covered in at least four inches of snow. "They don't plow private roads."

There was a small cabin with a light glowing on the porch and an Autumnal wreath, hanging on the door. On the East side of the house hung a swing, and two rocking chairs were on the other side of the door.

"Did the Rayburns live here?"

"Never permanently." She put the car in park, and then stepped out. "It was a hunting cabin years ago. I put about $30,000 into it. There was no electricity, no appliances. Took me over a year before I could move in."

Piper heard a dog barking inside. "You have a dog?"

"Yeah." Just then the dog jumped on Alex's legs and wagged its tail furiously. "Hi, Santa." She pet it, and then asked the dog to sit. "No jumps. No!"

Piper bent down, barely inside the door, and the dog greeted her with sniffs and licks. "What's your name?"

"Officially, it's Santiago, from _The Old Man and the Sea_ , but since I moved to the Christmas tree farm, everyone calls him Santa. Kind of makes sense, I guess." She tossed her keys aside.

"You always loved Hemingway." Piper rubbed behind his ears, and then Santiago followed Alex to the kitchen. "You're a good boy."

Piper stood, looking at the large living room that led into a small kitchen. It was a true log cabin with pitched ceilings and hardwood floors. There was a leather sofa in front of a fireplace, and two Mission-style chairs on either side. It smelled like pine needles and pie.

"It's beautiful."

"Thanks." She tossed the dog a bone, and then washed her hands. "Bourbon ok?"

"Yeah." Piper admired the circular chandelier above the table made from rope and wrought iron.

"There are two bedrooms upstairs," she said, reaching into a cabinet. "The one you're staying in is pretty stark—it came with built in bunk beds, and I added a side table and a basic chair. Don't expect anything fancy."

"I wasn't." She watched Santa curl up on a dog bed and eat the doggy bone.

"The other room is mine." Alex set two tumblers on the counter, filling each with a few pieces of ice. "You clearly don't have an overnight bag, so if you want to change, go for it. There are sweats in the second dresser drawer, and if those don't work, look in my closet on the wire rack." She poured a jigger of Bourbon into each glass. "It takes a while for the whole house to heat up, so I'll build a fire."

"I don't want to barge into your bedroom," she said.

"I have nothing of value and nothing to hide in there," she replied. "Except my vibrators—those are in the bedside table. Knock yourself out if you're feeling oddly turned on by all this."

Piper blushed as an image of Alex pleasuring herself cropped into her mind.

"I don't think I'll need that tonight," she muttered as she headed upstairs.

Alex's bedroom was small and simple with a queen bed in the middle of the room, complete with a thick red and white striped comforter and fluffy pillows. The golden wood walls didn't need much artwork, but there was a beautiful poster of what had to be the Christmas tree farm circa the 1970s that hung across from the bed. Piper stepped closer to the window and gazed outside at the snowy night. There were tall poles about ten feet apart with white lights strung between them and Christmas trees as far as the eye could see. That night, it wasn't very far, but she figured the farm was at least a couple of acres.

She pulled out a pair of maroon joggers and a thick, white sweater and quickly changed into the more comfortable outfit. They smelled like Alex, and she was reminded of the last time she'd worn Alex's clothes.

* * *

"My parents will flip if I come home smelling like beer." Piper tugged at her shirt out and eyed at the stain.

Alex stuck her key in the front door. "Tell them somebody spilled it on you."

She proceeded directly into Alex's bedroom. "No way. Then they wouldn't let me go to any more parties the rest of senior year, because they'd be worried about underage drinking."

"What would be worse?" She opened her closet and pulled out two blouses similar to the one Piper had on. "Going home smelling like beer or missing curfew?"

She took off her shirt, distracting Alex. "That would be a close call."

Alex approached her with a smirk. "If you have any intention of making it home before curfew, you should've considered stripping in the bathroom." She cupped her breasts and kissed her.

"As much as I would like to make out with you right now," she said in between kisses. "I _have_ to go."

"It's only 10:45." Alex kissed a path across her collarbone. "We have a whopping 15 minutes—Plenty of time for me to make you cum."

"Al," Piper gently shoved her away. "We have a sleepover planned next Friday night, and we can have all the sex we want. If I'm late by even five minutes tonight, that won't happen."

"Fine," Alex sighed, handing her the first shirt to try on. "Here, this should work."

Piper smelled it before shrugging into the black blouse. "Mmm, smells like you."

"Better than smelling like beer," she offered. "Come on, I'll drive you home."

* * *

"I like your bedroom," Piper said as she ventured back downstairs. "The whole house feels cozy with all the wood."

"Thanks. Seemed like I should go for the whole cozy thing, living on a Christmas tree farm." She stoked the fire. "That should do."

"I was thinking…" Piper began. "What if we approach our conversation much like a challenging work meeting?" She retrieved her glass of Bourbon from the kitchen, and then joined Alex in front of the fireplace. "We can start by examining what outcome we hope to achieve, and then work backwards to get there."

"Are you fucking kidding?" Alex chuckled. "I wouldn't last a minute in one of your corporate meetings."

Piper crossed her arms, mildly offended by Alex's reaction. "Can you think of a better way to proceed?"

She sipped the amber liquid. "Yeah, talking like two adults who went from being in love to borderline hating each other."

" _Hating_?"

"Borderline."

"You know the quote," Piper replied. "The opposite of love is not hate, it's indifference."

"I don't care, either way," Alex said with a half-hidden grin.

"Ha, ha. You're funny."

She threw one more log on the fire, and then sat in one of the armchairs. "Way to pull out the Elie Wiesel, by the way."

Piper sat across from her. "Are you still an avid reader?"

"Tenacious, avid, frustrated…yeah."

"Why frustrated?"

"Most writers today can hardly string a plot together." Alex shrugged, reaching a hand down to pet the top of Santiago's head. "Every so often, I try to read modern literature, but I get irritated easily, so I tend to stick to the classics."

Piper tilted her head. "I wonder if we talked just like this, letting the conversation flow naturally like we used to, would we even get to the arguing?"

"Maybe not." Alex took another sip. "Which is why your whole idea of treating this like a meeting would never work for us."

"At least I tried to come up with a solution that could possibly avoid consequences neither of us wants," she responded.

"I'll bite." She leaned forward, elbows on her knees. Maybe it was the way the firelight danced on her pale skin or that her lips glistened with Bourbon, but Piper found her downright irresistible. "What consequence do you want after tonight, Piper?"

She raised her shoulders. "Best case scenario, we become friends again. Maybe I could even bring my son here to pick out our Christmas tree."

Alex lifted her eyebrows. "That's your _best case_?"

"Yeah," she replied. "What's yours?"

"Not that." She drained her Bourbon and stood, heading back towards the kitchen. "Tell me about your son."

Piper joined her, dog on her heels.

She topped off Piper's glass, and then refilled her own, plunking in another ice cube. "I'm guessing you didn't adopt?"

"No." She took her glass and headed back to the living room. "My friend Polly Harper, who you might remember from school…"

"Of course, I do. You were good friends." Alex stood in front of the fire.

"Yes. Polly and her now husband, Pete, had a neighbor who they introduced me to. We hit it off, got married, had a rocky relationship from the start, and divorced two years ago. That's about the gist of it."

She looked into her glass. "Sorry to hear that."

"You're probably not," Piper replied with a slight shrug. "He cheated on me twice. The first time, I took him back. The second, I sent him packing."

"I can't imagine _anyone_ not being satisfied with just you," Alex said with all sincerity.

"Thank you." She sipped the Bourbon, eyes locking for a second. "He and I have a son, August, who just turned six and is in first grade. We call him _Gus_."

Alex smiled. "Cute name."

"He's a wonderful boy. Almost always happy, knows how to share, gets along with everyone. He's smart and puts up with my hectic work schedule." She pulled her phone from her purse and scrolled through photos. "This is him just a couple days ago, juggling the soccer ball." She played the 15 second video.

"He's adorable," Alex said. "Looks like you."

"Really? I think he favors his father, but he has my hair. Maybe my nose, too." She showed her two still shots. "This is Gus on Halloween dressed like a skeleton, and here's a picture of him riding the Central Park Carousel last weekend."

"I hope I get to meet him one day."

"That would be nice." She returned to the sofa. "Enough about me. Tell me about you."

She swirled the liquid in her glass. "I've had a series of girlfriends over the years, lived with one woman for about three months; that's pretty much it."

She took a swig of whiskey, jealousy making an unexpected rumble in the pit of her stomach. "You lived with someone?"

Alex nodded. "She owns the restaurant downtown, Trumbull Kitchen." She sat back down in the armchair. "Cool restaurant, by the way. It would be even cooler if she wasn't always there."

"What happened?"

"Kelly is her name. She was at the restaurant in the late afternoons and evenings, and I worked during the day," Alex explained. "The whole reason we moved in together was so that we'd see each other more often, but that didn't solve anything since we were asleep the majority of our time together. It just didn't work for either of us."

"Would you say your job is more important than your relationships?" Piper enquired.

"My job was more important than _that_ relationship, yes." She gazed at the roaring fire. "I'd like to think that if I met the right person, she would be more important than my job." Her attention returned to Piper.

She tucked her hair back. "I'm pretty much married to my job."

"No dating?"

"No—he'd have to make a serious impression on me before I'd agree to go out, and then I'd have to think about who I'd be willing to introduce to Gus." She shrugged. "It's too complicated."

Alex lifted her brows. " _He_?"

"I told you—you're the only woman I've ever been with. So, more than likely, _he_ is the correct pronoun." She took another swig. "I'm not opposed to being with a woman, but that's unlikely."

A little sound came out of the back of Alex's throat as she sat back and crossed her legs. "So, where did we leave off at my mom's house?"

"Let's see…you blamed me for leaving you after high school and told me I didn't have any happy childhood memories," Piper replied. "Am I forgetting anything?"

Alex looked away, taking a long sip of her drink.

"Have you ever accepted an apology in your life?" Piper asked.

She eyed her. "I don't recall hearing an apology."

"Why is that so important to you?" She set her glass on the coffee table. "So _what_ if we simply forgive and forget?"

"That's the thing—even though 15 years have passed, I _can't_ forget," Alex replied. "You were a part of my soul, Piper. No teenager should feel like I did about you. I mean, who falls that deeply in love when they're in high school?" She shook her head. "I've spent my _whole life_ trying to love like that again, and I haven't come close. You stole my fucking heart, and that part of me will always be missing."

Piper didn't know what to say. She closed her eyes and sucked in her lips, letting her head tip back slightly. She knew Alex loved her back then, and she loved Alex, but Piper had never allowed herself to examine how profound that love was—she'd always thought because they were teenagers, it couldn't have been a once in a lifetime thing—but now she questioned that.

"That was probably more information than you deserve—" Alex bowed her head.

Piper scooted to the edge of the sofa. "Maybe you're right—in my mind I've apologized to you for not keeping my promise, but maybe I've never said those words." She paused. "Alex, I am _deeply_ sorry." She licked her lips and tried to get Alex to look her in the eye. "If I had to do it all over again, I wouldn't have waited until graduation. I would've told my parents about you after our first date, because I knew then that you were special." Tears began to form under her eyelids. "I was 17, and I didn't know what love was; at least I didn't _think_ I knew, but all these years later, I realize what we had was real."

"You'd tell your parents about me if this all happened today?" Alex asked, barely above a whisper.

She nodded. "No matter what they thought of me, I'd tell them."

Alex looked away, and Piper could see a tear roll down her left cheek.

"The way our relationship ended was my fault." She stood, walking over to where Alex sat, and kneeled in front of her. "Seeing you again, knowing how much pain I caused…"

Alex nodded, not bothering to wipe her tears.

"What I did to you wasn't fair," Piper whispered. "I'm so, _so_ sorry, Al."

She leaned over, embracing Piper so hard that her nails dug into the skin on her back. Piper didn't care; she tilted her head to the side, allowing Alex to bury her face there. Both women cried, feeling every bit of pain they'd felt 15 years prior, but this time, they let it go.

Alex pulled back, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. She pulled Piper to her feet and hugged her more properly, swaying slowly as they breathed in and out.

"You have no idea how it feels to hear you say that," she sniffed.

Piper ran her hand down the back of Alex's head. "I'm sorry it took this long."

"I'm not without fault." She pulled back, chin against her chest. "I did some pretty fucked up things to you."

"Yeah." She looked at her feet, remembering how hurtful those things felt back then.

"I wanted to hurt you the way you hurt me." She sniffed again. "I was childish and stupid."

"We were just kids." Piper placed her hands on Alex's cheeks, forcing her to look up. "I understand why you acted the way you did, even though it was mean-spirited." She took Alex's hand and drug her to the sofa. "We were involved in a relationship that was beyond what we had the capacity to understand as teenagers."

She nodded, drying her eyes. "I resented the fact that you got to go away to college—to get out of this God forsaken town."

Piper allowed her to continue, not letting go of her hand.

"I wanted to punish you for not, I don't know… _claiming_ me." Alex looked at her. "For much of our relationship, I didn't feel worthy of your love, and at the end, it felt like you were proving that you were better than me."

That hurt Piper to the core. She reached out, cupping Alex's cheek. "If anyone was better, it was you."

"Ha!" Alex let out a wet laugh. "I was poor, had bad grades, didn't even apply to college…"

"You had a hard-working mother who loved you more than money is worth; you were brilliant, but didn't apply yourself in school; you didn't apply to college because you didn't want to burden your mom with the cost," she explained. "You're one of the most selfless people I know, almost to a fault."

Alex's lips turned up a bit.

"I meant it earlier when I said I loved how much you taught me." She held both of Alex's hands in her lap. "It wasn't just practical things—it was analyzing text through a different lens, giving people the benefit of the doubt, not being afraid of being _exactly_ who you are and never apologizing for it." Piper dipped her head until catching her eye. "I wish I would have been more like you. I'm proud to say, that's how I live my life now, and it's because of _you_."

She blinked at Piper in what seemed like awe. Her reaction wasn't lost on Piper, who motioned her head forward and closed her eyes.

Alex pulled back. "We can't."

"Right." She retracted her hands and wiped her cheeks. "Sorry, that was…"

"We've had an emotional day." She sniffed. "As much as I'd like to kiss you, Piper, it would be reactionary."

"You're right. I know." Piper gave her a bashful grin. "Told you you were the smart one."

"I'm not so sure about that." She returned the grin.

They sat in silence for a moment, Piper's heart beating wildly at the anticipation of a kiss that didn't— _couldn't_ —happen.

"I want to show you something." Alex turned off all the lights downstairs except a dim light over the bar, and then opened the shades on two windows to the right of the fireplace. "Help me move the sofa."

They angled the sofa so that it was mostly facing the windows, but they still had a decent view of the fire. Alex grabbed the blanket from the back of one of the chairs, and then sat next to Piper.

She scooted closer, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Look at that."

"It's so peaceful," she commented, lying her head on Alex's shoulder as she watched the snow fall on the rows of Christmas trees.

"It is."

They sat like that, in silence, for several minutes, and Piper tried to keep her thoughts from racing. Every time she reflected on what had transpired that day, she blinked, forcing herself to focus on the present and enjoy the moment.

"I'm glad you came to Shelton today," Alex said in a quiet voice.

"Me, too." She squeezed Alex's hand. "But I'll have to leave early tomorrow morning."

She made a sound. "Yeah."

Piper looked up at her. "By the way, what was your best case scenario after we talked?"

"This was pretty much it." Alex chuckled. "But it would've ended with sex."

She playfully slapped her. "As I recall, it always ended in sex with you."

"What can I say? At least I'm consistent." She stretched. "Think we should turn in for the night?"

"That's probably a good idea." Piper cracked her neck. "What time is it?"

She looked at the clock on the far wall. "Going on 11 o'clock."

"Wow, it's that late?"

Alex took her hand and led her upstairs. "Time flies when you're arguing."

She smiled. "I guess it does."

"You can use my bathroom or the one downstairs," Alex said, handing her a towel and washcloth. "The spare bedroom doesn't have its own bath."

She took the items. "I'll share with you if you don't mind."

"I don't mind." Alex peeled off her clothes, and Piper had to force herself to look away. "My mom and George seemed to hit it off."

Piper brushed her teeth with her finger. "It wasn't just me?"

"I have an extra toothbrush you can have." She appeared in the bathroom wearing a loose t-shirt and red pajama bottoms.

"I'm ok, thanks."

"Yeah, they seemed to enjoy each other's company, pinochle and all."

Piper spit out toothpaste and rinsed her mouth. "I can't wait to hear all about it on our drive back to the city."

"You get George's side of the story, and I'll get my mom's." Alex brushed her teeth. "We can compare later."

Piper used a makeup wipe to clean her face. "Thanks for letting me stay here tonight."

"Anytime." When Alex finished her bedtime routine, she met Piper in the guest bedroom. "Need anything?"

"Maybe an extra blanket." She climbed into the lower bunk.

Alex left the room, returning with a heavy quilt. "This thing is super warm." She tossed it over Piper's body, and rubbed her thumb across her cheek. "Sleep well."

She smiled. "Thanks, you too."

Piper fell fast asleep, thoughts of Alex dancing in her head. It had been years since she'd felt this content, and she wondered if not having closure before affected her in more ways than she was aware. Perhaps one reason her marriage failed was because her heart hadn't healed from all those years ago.

* * *

Author's Note: This was the most critical chapter of the story, and I hope I did it justice. Know that Piper's apology is partially for not coming out to her family, but it's also partially for breaking a promise. She knew as a teenager what Alex's tipping point was - people breaking promises - and she did it anyway. If I had a side bar in this chapter, it would have involved more of a discussion about Piper wishing she would have never made that promise to Alex in the first place, but that would've led me down a rabbit hole of an entirely different kind of breakup. Anyway, this was a tough but enjoyable chapter to write. It's pretty fluffy stuff from here on out.


	4. Chapter 4

There wasn't a clock in the bedroom, so when Piper woke up in the middle of the night, she had no idea what time it was. As she started to roll over, she felt something furry rub against her hand. She shrieked, and then ran out of the bedroom.

"Alex! Al!" She stood next to the bed, twisting her neck to see if whatever had touched her had followed. "I think a mouse just rubbed against my hand in bed!"

Alex rolled over, rubbing her eyes. "What?"

"Do you have a rodent problem?" She rubbed her hands together. "Something furry brushed against my hand while I was sleeping!"

She let out a groggy laugh. "I'm sure it was my cat. Did I tell you I have a cat?"

"No, you didn't!" She turned around again, glancing at the floor just outside of Alex's bedroom. "That would have helped."

 _Meow_. The short-haired gray cat rubbed against the doorframe.

Alex sat up. "You scaring my guest, Moose?"

It slinked in and out of Piper's legs, purring.

She grabbed Piper's arm, pulling her into the bed. "This wasn't just a ploy to sleep with me?"

"No," she replied, crawling under the sheets and naturally tossing one arm over Alex's waist.

She snuck her arm under Piper's head and squeezed her. "This feels nice."

"Mmm." Piper snuggled closer, filled with warmth.

"Good night, Pipes."

"Night."

* * *

The next morning, Piper woke up to pounding on the door and an almost blinding light shining through the window.

"What the fuck?" Alex sat up, twisting her head from left to right as if trying to remember where she was and who she was with. "Piper?" She leaned over to grab her eyeglasses off the nightstand.

"Hmm?" She propped herself on her elbows, finally waking up enough to be coherent. "Is someone knocking?"

The doorbell rang twice.

"More like pounding." Alex glanced at the digital clock. "Holy shit, it's 7:30!"

She rubbed her eyes. "In the morning?"

"Yes." Alex climbed out of bed and looked out the window. "Who drives a blue Pathfinder?"

Piper's eyes opened wide and she jumped up. "George!"

"Fuck!" She cracked the window just a tad. "We'll be down in a minute!" Alex darted to her closet and threw on a Whalers sweatshirt and jeans, while Piper scurried to the bathroom and ran a brush through her hair. She splashed water on her face and swished a capful of Listerine around her mouth.

"Did you know he was coming over?" Alex tossed back the mouthwash and ran her fingers through her hair.

"No." She glanced around the room for her mobile phone. "We didn't talk about a specific time to leave…Where's my phone?"

"Probably in the other room." Alex pulled on a pair of wool socks, and then headed for the door.

They met in the doorway at the same time, both women a little out of breath after all the rushing around.

"Hey." She put her hands on Piper's shoulders. "This was really nice."

"It was." Piper smiled and gave her a quick hug. She felt Alex kiss the top of her head.

"Meet me downstairs."

She nodded, and then went in the other room to get dressed and grab her phone, leaving the door ajar so she could hear the conversation downstairs.

"It's about time you answered," Diane greeted as she entered the cabin. "Were you still asleep?"

The dog barked, and she heard Alex tell it to stop jumping as she let it outside.

"Morning," George said, wiping his feet on the welcome mat.

"Hi," she replied. "Piper will be down in a minute."

"Is everything ok?" Diane asked.

"Yeah."

Piper wished she could see the little grin that probably formed on Alex's face. She glanced at her phone and saw a missed call from George half an hour ago. She made her way downstairs, shoving the phone into her pocket.

"Sorry I missed your call, George."

"Don't worry about it," he replied. "I know you wanted to get back to the city as early as possible this morning."

"Right." She flashed a shy smile at Alex, who seemed to blush as she did the same.

The looks weren't lost on Diane. "Seems like you two worked things out."

"We cleared the air," Piper replied, not taking her eyes off Alex. "I'm hoping for a fresh start."

Alex touched her arm softly. "Me, too."

"You haven't even been awake long enough to make coffee?" Diane questioned as she walked towards the kitchen with a huge smile. "George and I already had a cup, but one more would be great."

"Do we have time to stay for just one cup?" he asked.

"Sure," Piper replied. "I'm going to make a couple of quick calls if you don't mind."

"Sounds good." George turned to Alex. "Gorgeous cabin you have here."

As Alex gave him a tour, Piper stepped onto the porch to call Dominque.

"How'd you guys do?"

"Great," Dominique responded. "We built a snowman last night, watched _The Incredibles_ and ordered pizza. I just dropped Gus off at school five minutes ago."

"Good. Did he eat breakfast?"

"I'm not much of a cook, but he ate a bowl of Cheerios with blueberries and drank a glass of OJ."

"Sounds like a normal day." Piper smiled. "I can't thank you enough."

"No trouble at all. Do you need me to pick him up from school this afternoon?"

"I'll get him today. See you tomorrow."

She was relieved that things had gone smoothly at home. She wrapped up that conversation, and then called Paige at work, asking her to reschedule her meetings for the day and letting her know she'd work remotely.

"It's cold out there." She headed into the kitchen. "And terribly bright with the reflection of the sun on the snow."

"Perfect timing." Diane poured a cup of coffee. "Fix it up however you like."

Alex slid the carton of milk towards her.

"Thanks." She smiled, and then turned to George, relaying her conversation with Paige.

"Would it be possible to get back to the discussion about the tree?" he asked.

"Tell you what," Alex began. "Why don't I take you around the property, and you can check out some of the Norway spruces that line the Christmas tree farm? If you see something you like, maybe you could consider it for your thing."

Piper turned to George. "You ok with that?"

He nodded. "Why not?"

They drank their coffee and chatted about the history of the tree farm, all while Piper and Alex caught each other's eye and smiled like they were teenagers again. Piper felt an overwhelming sense of joy at simply being in the same room with the woman she once loved, and she didn't want their time together to end.

"Can you drive a four-wheeler?" Alex asked.

He chuckled. "I grew up hunting in the hills of Pennsylvania. I knew how to drive an ATV before I could ride a bike."

Alex grabbed Piper's coat off the rack and handed it to her. "You coming, mom? If so, you're riding Wookie with George."

"Wookie?" Piper asked.

" _Star Wars_ reference—Chewbacca is to mom as Han Solo is to George," she offered.

George pulled up his pants and puffed out his chest. "I'll accept any reference to being Han Solo."

Diane laughed, playfully slapping him on the arm, and Piper raised her eyebrows to Alex at their camaraderie.

Alex led them to the barn, where two ATVs were parked. "Bundle up." She buttoned the top of Piper's coat and adjusted her hat. "It's going to be cold."

Piper pulled on her gloves. "I'm well aware of the temperature."

They drove in the thick snow along the perimeter of the property. Alex had been right—it was freezing as the ATV rolled at a mere 10 miles per hour. She snuggled against Alex's back, arms wrapped tight around her waist, and although she was supposed to be scouting trees, she closed her eyes for a moment and rested her head against Alex.

"What about those two?" Alex pointed to a row of tall trees as she slowed to a near crawl.

George drove next to her. "Mind if we hop off?"

She nodded, and all but Diane walked over to the trees.

"Nice girth. Still a bit shorter than we like, but looks healthy." George broke off a small branch and smelled it. "I'll take this sample back. Any way we can mark these two?"

Alex pulled out a roll of bright orange ribbon and tied a piece to each tree. She wrote a number on the end of the ribbon with a Sharpie, and then handed the ribbon and pen to George to do the same with each sample.

They did the same thing at two other trees, Piper taking a couple of pictures of each, and then headed back to the barn.

Alex twisted her neck. "You ok back there?"

"I'm frozen, but otherwise, I'm fine."

She entwined their gloved fingers together. "I'll warm you up when we get inside."

Piper felt a familiar sexual feeling run from her heart down to her center.

They parked the four-wheelers in the barn, Diane and Piper both complaining about how cold it was, and George and Alex ignoring them.

"What kinds of tests do you do?" Alex followed him to his truck.

"Come on, I'll show you."

Piper stuck her hands on her hips and called after her, "What happened to warming me up?"

"Tell me about it." Diane crossed her arms as she watched George walk away.

The women smiled at each other, both giggling as they linked arms and went back into Alex's house.

"I hate to pry, but…" Diane began.

Piper smiled. "As I recall, you actually _love_ to pry."

"Ya got me; still do," she admitted, pouring two fresh cups of coffee. "You and Alex seemed awfully chummy this morning."

"Nothing happened between us, if that's what you're implying." She hid her grin with the coffee mug. "We hashed everything out. Some of it was as hard to hear as it was to say, but we owed each other an explanation and an apology."

Diane shook her head, nostalgic smile on her face. "After all these years, who would have thought you and Alex would find a way to be friends again?"

"I know."

She tilted her head. "Are you happy?"

"Exceedingly so," Piper admitted, smile so wide that it turned into laughter. "What about you and George? _That_ was an unexpected connection."

"Oh, stop!" She made a shooing motion. "He's a nice guy. We have a lot in common and enjoyed getting to know each other last night."

"And?" Piper lifted her eyebrows. "Any plans to see each other again?"

"We've got this tree thing to keep us connected for the time being." She shrugged. "We'll see what happens after that. I'd like to stay in touch."

Piper covered her hand with her own. "I think that would be nice."

Alex and George walked in, shedding their coats and joining the other women at the kitchen counter.

"All four trees are perfectly healthy," he began. "Would you mind pulling up those pictures?"

Piper scrolled through her phone, and she and George examined each one. "The third one is the tallest—probably 75 feet, give or take a couple."

"Let's see the backside." George swiped to the right. "We need to take one more look."

Piper really didn't want to go back out there in the cold, but it was _her job_ to find the perfect tree. "I guess we have to."

"I'm staying inside this time," Diane announced. "I'll make breakfast while you're gone."

"Something quick if you don't mind," Piper said, shrugging into her coat for the second time. "We really have to get on the road soon."

"No problem."

The three of them hopped back on the ATVs and headed to the far East side of the property.

"You have some beautiful trees," Piper said over the sound of the engine.

"Thanks. The lot officially opens the day after Thanksgiving," Alex replied. "If you're looking for something to do other than shopping on Black Friday, you're welcome to help out here."

"Looking for free labor?" she asked.

"Oh, I'd pay you, just not in cash."

Once again, Piper felt the sexual tug throughout her body.

They hopped off the ATV and walked around the tree. Piper stepped back, and then forward again and took another four or five pictures, while George climbed under the canopy and looked up.

"It's pretty damn near perfect if you ask me," he commented.

"Ok then, I'll e-mail McLain the pictures, and we'll talk to him tomorrow." Piper climbed back on, wrapping her arms around Alex one last time.

By the time they made it back to the cabin, Diane had whipped up scrambled eggs, sausage and toast.

"Mmm, smells good in here," Piper commented. "I'm starving."

Diane spooned the eggs onto four plates. "Hon, you'll need to buy eggs. I used the last six."

"I'll butter the toast." George stuck a knife into the container of margarine.

They ate breakfast, talking about the merits of the tree they picked out that morning versus the one in Diane's yard. Alex maintained that one was still off limits, and Piper was fine with her decision as long as Eric approved of this one. If he did, they would cancel their trip to see the third tree later that week.

"Thank you for breakfast." Piper stood, hand on her belly.

"I'll get the dishes, kiddo. Why don't you two say your goodbyes so you can get on the road?"

"I have to meet the guys at the greenhouse in 20 minutes anyway." Alex looked at her phone. "Mom, I'll drop you off at home on my way."

"Ok, hon."

They went upstairs, and Piper peeled off into the spare room to make the bed.

Alex put a hand on her arm. "You don't have to do that."

Piper stood across from her. "I feel like I'm going to wake up tomorrow and this will have all been a dream."

"I know." She pulled her closer. "I'm glad this happened—all of it."

"Me, too." She lifted her chin. "If we go with your tree, I'll have to come back on Black Friday anyway to cut it down."

Alex pulled back, arms still wrapped around Piper's waist. "Here's hoping you decide to use my tree, then."

She smiled up at her. "Let me be clear: It wouldn't be just me. There would be a whole crew, taking measurements, cutting it down, and putting it onto the flatbed truck. The local media usually covers it, too."

"Ah." Alex returned the smile. "Then maybe we should make arrangements to see each other a different time."

"Well, there's the whole free trip to New York thing."

Alex brushed blonde hair off her forehead. "What free trip thing?"

"I thought your mom would've told you. The people whose tree we use get an all-expenses paid, three-night trip to New York," Piper replied. "We'll put you up in a fancy hotel, and you'll be a guest on The Today Show."

"What?" She nudged her glasses. "My mom didn't tell me that."

"I might have some influence on which tree gets picked," she said, staring into Alex's eyes.

Alex rubbed long strokes on her back. "You have that kind of power?"

"I do." Piper batted her eyes, feeling like it was impossible not to kiss her in that moment.

"You about ready?" George called from downstairs.

Piper grunted. "Yeah, be right there!"

Alex kissed her forehead, allowing her lips to linger. "Stay in touch."

"I will." She squeezed her once more before grabbing her purse and heading downstairs.

The group said their goodbyes, each of them hugging one final time, and then George and Piper were on the road, headed back to reality.

* * *

Piper climbed into the SUV and fastened her seatbelt. "Ok, George, spill the beans."

"There's nothing to spill," he laughed. "I'll admit, she's one hell of a lady."

"Alex or Diane?" she joked.

"Both," he continued chuckling. "I haven't had that much fun since my Joanne was healthy. That was, what, three or four years ago? I miss her every day, but wow."

"Wow?"

"I didn't think anyone still watched _The Wheel of Fortune_ or reruns of _All in the Family_ ," he said. "We played pinochle and canasta until midnight, ate an entire pecan pie, just enjoying each other's company."

"I'm so happy for you." She put a hand on his shoulder. "Did you get her number?"

"Already had it. Let's hope McLain agrees to go with Alex's tree—that'll be an easy way for us to stay in touch."

"Crossing my fingers that happens."

He turned to her. "What about you and Alex?"

She took in a breath through her nose, letting her head hit the seat behind her. "We had a tough conversation about the way things ended between us. Sorry we got caught up in our own drama in front of you and Diane last night."

"Don't worry about it," he replied, turning onto the highway. "It was clear even before we left New York that you had some unresolved business."

"Well, it's resolved now, so we can…" she paused, trying to choose the right words. "See where things go from here."

He glanced at her again with a knowing smile. "Amen to that."

* * *

Piper picked Gus up from school that day, and they spent the afternoon together, reading, drawing and playing pirates. She broached the subject of Thanksgiving with him, and he wanted to go to the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. That wouldn't have been Piper's first choice, but she was happy to do whatever he wanted that day.

The next day at work was one of the busiest Piper could remember. She knew it would be a 12-hour day and made sure Dominque was prepared to stay with Gus until 7 or 8 o'clock. At the end of the day, she walked the six blocks back to her brownstone, and pulled out her phone to call Alex, when she realized they hadn't exchanged numbers. That involved her having to call George, who gave her Diane's number. Piper called Diane to get Alex's number, and by the time she hung up, she was in front of her apartment.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Piper."

"Oh, hey. Didn't recognize the number," Alex said.

"I would've called sooner, but I didn't have your number. Long story." She climbed the steps to the front door. "I have to make this quick, but I can call you later tonight if you want."

"That works."

"Good news, my boss loves the tree!"

"Really?"

"Really." She stuck her key in the door. "I'll need to go over some details with you tomorrow. We have a quick turnaround."

"My mom will be super excited."

"And you get to keep the tree at her house that we originally scouted."

"That makes me happy."

"I know." She entered her apartment. "Sorry, I have to go. I'll call after nine tonight."

"Ok, bye."

"Gus? I'm home!" She tossed her keys aside.

He came running towards her with a turkey made out of felt with brightly colored pipe cleaner feathers. "Look what I made at school."

"I love it! We'll hang it on the fridge." She bent down and hugged him. "What else did you do in school today?"

"We talked about the Mayflower and how the ocean was really rough when the pilgrims came to America," he answered. "And then we watched a movie about the story of Thanksgiving."

"Sounds interesting." She took off her heels and joined him in the living room. "What can you tell me about the Mayflower's voyage?"

"Let me get my book." He ran into the other room, returning with a short picture book.

They spent the evening together, talking about the history of America (and how pirates almost climbed aboard the Mayflower, which Piper didn't think was factual), and she tucked him in just before 9 p.m.

"Love you, Gus."

"Love you, too. Good night."

She got ready for bed, and then turned on the bedside lamp, unfinished novel in her lap. Piper picked up her phone to call Alex, when she noticed a text message. She opened it and saw a picture that made her smile—it was of the two of them around Christmas during their senior year of high school.

* * *

"Why don't you get a tree from Mr. Rayburn's lot?" Piper complained as she hiked up the hill behind Alex.

"Those cost like $30, and that's for one that's four feet tall. We don't have that kind of money, and I want a big tree." She pulled out the saw. "This one looks good. Like it?"

She nodded. "We have an artificial tree, but my mom doesn't like to put it up until two weeks before Christmas."

"I'd never have an artificial tree." Alex got on her knees and looked under it. "They don't smell like Christmas."

"When I grow up, I'll buy only real ones." Piper stood next to it. "What do I do?"

She began sawing. "Hold the tree upright while I cut it."

She watched Alex closely. "How are we going to bring it back to your house?"

"I brought some twine. We'll tie it to the roof of my mom's car."

"Do you already have ornaments and stuff?"

"Yeah." Alex continued sawing until it was almost cut all the way through. "My mom inherited most of them from her mom, and we make new ones every year."

"You _make_ them?"

The tree fell.

"You were supposed to hold it," Alex said, a little out of breath.

"You should've yelled, _timber!_ or something."

"Next time." Alex picked it up by the trunk and began dragging it down the snowy hill. "Will you carry the saw?"

They tied it to the top of the Nova, Piper complaining about the needles sticking her, and got into the car.

She checked her lip gloss in the mirror. "That was a lot of work."

"You didn't do anything," Alex said through a laugh. "Just stood there looking cute."

Piper smiled. "At least there was that."

Alex grabbed her hand as they drove back to the Vause house, and presented the tree to Diane, who sang her praise of its perfection.

"Piper, I hope you can join us for our ornament making party," Diane said.

"It's hardly a party if there's just two of us," Alex said with an eye roll.

Piper smiled at Diane. "It _is_ if there's three of us, so yes, I'd love to join you."

"Alex and I each picked out the material for the ornaments this year, and this is the big reveal." She opened a bag, taking out sheets of music. "Here's mine: We'll cut these Christmas music sheets into shapes like a star or a circle, and paste them onto the red cardboard. The look is complete with a plaid bow at the top."

"That's super creative," Piper said. "Alex, what's your theme?"

"Scrabble pieces." She opened a bag, and the letters scattered all over the table. "We glue words together, like 'Merry Christmas' or 'Let it Snow'."

Piper smiled. "You guys are good at this."

"Next year, you'll have to bring some of your own materials. We try to out-do each other every Christmas." Diane walked towards the stereo. "I'll turn on some holiday tunes, and we'll get started!"

Alex kissed her on the lips. "Thanks for being here."

"No kissing, kids!" She held up a Polaroid camera. "Now, smile!"

"Let me see that." Alex fanned the picture until an image appeared.

Piper kissed her cheek. "We look good together."

"You certainly do." Diane beamed.

* * *

She stared at the photograph for a few seconds before calling Alex.

"Did you see the picture I sent?"

"Yes." She smiled. "I remember when your mom took it. We were making Christmas ornaments."

"I'd just kissed you," Alex said. "And my mom yelled at us."

"That's right," she giggled.

"I still have the ornaments you made that day," Alex replied.

"You do?"

"I haven't pulled out the Christmas stuff yet, but when I find them, I'll let you know."

"I'd love to see them."

Piper went over some of the details about the Christmas tree cutting, but Alex informed her she'd have to remind her of all the details when she had a pen in paper. Both women were in bed, neither having the energy to put forth much effort in the conversation about the Rockefeller tree.

"What are you doing for Thanksgiving?"

"It's just me and my mom. We'll eat early," Alex said. "I'll spend most of the afternoon at the tree farm, getting ready for the opening the next day. What about you?"

"Gus wants to go to the Macy's Parade," she sighed. "I'm sure it'll be great, but it's supposed to be really cold. I ordered a turkey dinner from Whole Foods."

"You don't cook?"

"Not really. I mean, I can make the basic stuff like baked chicken, roasted vegetables, pasta sauce, but there's so much variety in New York that we mostly just order delivery."

"I'll cook for you soon."

"I'd like that."

"So, when you come up here with your crew, do you have to go back with them, or can you spend the night?"

"I don't know," she replied. "This is the biggest special event I tackle each year, and from now through the tree lighting on December 1, I pretty much work around the clock, including weekends."

"Me, too." She exhaled a long breath. "I want to say something that I think needs to be out there in the universe for us to, you know, consider."

Her words made Piper a bit anxious. "What is it?"

"I'm incredibly thankful that we've aired our grievances and apologized for the way things ended between us in high school," Alex began. "But it doesn't mean we automatically have to go back to being a couple."

A sour pit formed in Piper's stomach. Trying to rekindle a relationship with Alex felt natural, but Piper hadn't worked out what that might look like, nor had she heard to what Alex had to say about the matter yet.

"I'm not saying that won't eventually happen…" Alex trailed off, and Piper pictured her shrugging. "But we have to discover if we even like each other as adults."

Piper blinked a couple of times. "That's true."

"We're not the lighthearted teenagers we once were," she continued. "Life experiences have changed us. Our jobs have changed us. You have a son and an ex-husband. I'm guessing our priorities are a little different than they were in the early 2000s."

"I'm sure they are." Piper contorted her face, unhappy that they were facing reality this soon after reconnecting. "But I'd like to get to know you better…as an adult."

"I want that, too."

"Good." She glanced at the clock. "Well, we should probably get to sleep. I'm sure we both have incredibly early starts tomorrow."

"Don't remind me."

Piper reached to turn off the lamp. "I'll send you a more formal e-mail tomorrow with the details about getting the tree, and hopefully we can talk tomorrow night around the same time."

"Perfect. Good night."

She hung up feeling a mixture of emotions—she would love to have picked up where they'd left off 15 years ago, but Alex was right—that wasn't practical. They _did_ need to get to know each other as grown ups, and that probably meant no sex for the foreseeable future. And after seeing Alex earlier that week and hearing her sultry voice on the phone, Piper _wanted_ her as much, if not more than ever, committed relationship or not.

Alex had always been beautiful, and she'd filled out even more as an adult—curves in all the right places, thick lips that hid an intimate smile, and breasts that seemed made for Piper to lay her head upon. She imagined that Alex was also physically strong, considering she owned a landscaping business and a Christmas tree farm, and Piper wondered if she had a toned stomach and arms. She thought about what it would feel like to touch Alex again, wondering if she'd feel as smooth as she did as a teen.

* * *

Alex and Piper talked every night after Gus was in bed, spending upwards of an hour on the phone.

Turned out, Alex had started her landscaping endeavor the year she graduated from high school. It was much simpler back then—she cut grass for the neighbors and did some spring planting and fall raking—and within five years, she had to hire two gardeners to help. When she began getting jobs from local businesses, Alex decided to complete a horticulture degree program at the community college. Now, she had two full-time, year-round employees and 10 seasonal employees who worked in the spring and summer. Alex spent very little time in the field, doing the grunt work, but she didn't mind occasionally getting her hands dirty.

Piper divulged more information about her marriage and explained that she had full custody of Gus. He still went to his father's house every other weekend, but she was Gus' primary caregiver. That Christmas, though, he would accompany his dad and step-mom to Southern California for a full week.

* * *

Author's Notes: Another long chapter that I hope you enjoyed! I know it ended kind of clunky, but I couldn't figure out where a natural break fit. THANK YOU SO MUCH to those of you who post kind and thoughtful reviews. I stand by my work 100% and it's ok that not everyone likes my stories, but when I get a note from those who do, it really makes my day. Writing fanfiction is not easy-sometimes I spend upwards of 20 hours a week on a story for a month or two, so again, thank you for your kindness and gentleness while reviewing my work. I'll post one more chapter tomorrow, but I'll be radio silent over the weekend as I begin to celebrate the holidays with friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Rated M for Mature

* * *

Thanksgiving Day arrived and Piper got some unexpected news that morning.

"Happy Thanksgiving," Alex answered. "I thought you'd still be at the parade."

"Mom, hurry up, I have to potty!" Gus said, bouncing on the stoop.

"Ok, buddy." She opened the front door, and he ran inside. "We were lucky to find a place at the beginning of the route, so we're just getting home."

"How was it?"

"Cold, but pretty amazing. The balloons are way bigger in person than they look on TV. Gus loved it, especially the Angry Birds and Ice Age ones." She tossed her bag to the side. "When are you headed to your mom's?"

"I'm finishing the yams now, and I'll go over in about 30 minutes. We're going to eat early so I can work on the Christmas tree farm this afternoon."

Piper grinned. "Would you like some help?"

"I'd love some. Know anyone in Shelton who's willing to lend a hand?"

"I know a decent-looking, blonde who might be able to swing by." She bit her lower lip.

"Decent-looking?" Alex chuckled. "If we're talking about the same person, I'd beg to differ."

"Seriously, Al." She closed the door in her bedroom. "My ex wants to take Gus earlier than expected today."

"I'm turning on the football game," Gus called from the living room.

She pulled the phone away. "I'll be right there."

"Go on," Alex prodded.

"His dad and step-mom are picking him up between 12 and 12:30. They made a whole Thanksgiving feast, and they want Gus to join them. This is pretty typical of my ex—changing plans at the last minute."

"They should've told you sooner so you didn't have to waste money at Whole Foods."

"That is entirely beside the point, Alex," she said. "Are you trying to be difficult?"

"I am," she chuckled. "Nothing would make me happier, Piper Chapman, than seeing you today."

She tilted her head and smiled. "Me, too."

"The Lions are spanking the Falcons, mom!"

Piper peeked into the living room and Gus was dancing. "My son is doing a vulgar dance in front of the television. I have to go. I'll text you from the train station."

"Ok, see you later."

* * *

Piper's train arrived in Shelton, and she couldn't wait to see Alex again. It had been more than a week since seeing her last, and unlike then, this time, it was an expected encounter that would hopefully be filled with joy instead of anger and resentment.

"Piper!" Alex raised her hand.

She walked briskly towards her, Alex hugging her and lifting her slightly off the ground.

She buried her head in the crook of Piper's neck. "This is what I wanted to do when you came home for Thanksgiving break your first year of college."

"That would've been nice." She hugged Alex tighter. "Hopefully this will make up for it a little."

"It does." She pulled back and smiled. "Let me help with your bags."

She handed Alex the laptop case. "How was your turkey dinner?"

"Delicious as usual." She walked to her truck. "We have plenty of leftovers, so I hope you brought your appetite."

Piper watched Alex's familiar gait and admired the way she filled out the tight, dark green pants. "I canceled the Whole Foods order, so I could definitely use a little Thanksgiving grub, especially your mom's green bean casserole."

She lowered the passenger's seat and placed the laptop in the second row, followed by Piper's duffle bag. "She wants to see you, by the way."

"Your mom?"

They both hopped into the truck.

"Yeah. But I thought we'd go to the cabin first, maybe have a little toast to being together on Thanksgiving Day."

"Sounds good."

Alex made a right turn. "Want to drive through downtown first?"

"I'd love that. You can point out all the new places."

"Ok, let's see…That's a new craft cocktail bar that makes drinks that cost like $15 each," she pointed to a building on the left. "Next to it is Russell Theater, which has been totally remodeled. There's a pretty big art scene in Shelton now. I've heard at least two or three actors have been tapped for Broadway productions."

"Really?"

She nodded. "That's still the Christmas store where you worked for a couple weeks senior year."

"It looks exactly the same." Piper touched the window as if she could feel the magic of the only business she appreciated growing up. "Does Mrs. Wendt still own it?"

"Her son took over the day-to-day operations, but she's still around," she replied. "Across the street is a wine bar that imports wines from all over the world. A Spanish couple owns it." She drove further down Main. "That's my ex-girlfriend's restaurant, Trumbull Kitchen."

Piper folded her arms. "Not a fan."

"You've never eaten there," Alex chuckled, pulling Piper's arms apart and running her hand down it, linking their fingers. "And you've never met her. I'd bet if you did, she'd charm your socks off."

She rolled her eyes. "Hardly."

"I'll introduce you some day." Alex's smile lingered. "That's a toy store, the cleaners, and of course, the Jelly Roll."

Piper knew Alex had grabbed her hand a minute ago, but it felt so natural that she'd forgotten until she looked down at their entwined fingers. Warmth spread throughout her body. "Does your mom still work there?"

"Every day except Tuesday and Wednesday," Alex replied. "And it's her only job now. When we were in school, she worked evening shifts at Friendly's five days a week."

"I remember," Piper said with fondness, squeezing her hand. "I'm glad she only has to work one job now."

"Me, too." Alex pointed to a row of cottages. "That's a doctor's office, a florist shop and a home décor store. And on the other side is a new coffee shop and the old tavern that's been there since the beginning of time."

"I remember trying to sneak in when we were in school."

"That place is disgusting and smells like old man's cologne." She turned in the roundabout at the end of the street. "Over there is the new town square with a pavilion for performances. In the spring and summer, they do a concert on Friday nights. It's pretty cool—people bring picnics and drink wine."

She shook her head. "I can't believe how charming Shelton has become."

She turned down Myrtle Street. "It's all relatively recent—I'd say they completed the revitalization two maybe three years ago. Home prices have soared, and young families are moving to Shelton, some even commuting to Manhattan."

"That would be quite the commute." Piper noticed banners hanging on old light posts, announcing a winter festival. "What's this Winter Wonderland that's advertised all over town?"

"Another new thing that cropped up a few years ago. The second weekend in December, the stores open late and have free hot chocolate and little treats. Carolers walk around, and there are booths in the square selling Christmas stuff or providing games for kids. Of course, Santa makes an appearance, and children get their picture with him. I think last year, there were even live reindeer."

"Gus would love that."

Alex squeezed her hand. "You should bring him."

Piper turned towards her. "Really?"

She shrugged. "Sure."

They made it up the steep hill to the cabin. The sun had just set, but Piper had a better view of the whole farm as they climbed the hill.

"Looks like you're in good shape for tomorrow. It's a beautiful property."

"Thank you." She parked the truck. "I still have to pull the netting machine out, get the aprons out of boxes in the attic, and set up the cash register."

"I can help with that." She got out, lowering the seat to grab her bags. "But tomorrow from about 7 to noon, I'll be with the transportation crew and media."

Alex took the duffle bag from her and proceeded inside. "Is it alright if my mom handles the media instead of me?"

"I'd love it if you were in a clip or two. I promise we won't eat up most of your morning." Piper was greeted by a happy, barking dog. "Hi Santa!" She bent to pet him.

"Come on, boy! Over here." She escorted the dog to the kitchen and gave him a bone. " _One_ clip. I'm just not a fan of the limelight. There's a good chance I'll put my foot in my mouth."

"Deal." Piper set her laptop bag next to the stairs. "Smells good in here."

"From the yams this morning, I'm sure. Are you hungry?"

"Not now, but I'm sure I will be soon." She already missed the physical contact with Alex and hoped they'd pick up where they left off in the truck.

She switched on some Christmas music. "In that case, can I make you a cocktail?"

"Sure." Piper joined her in the kitchen. "Something festive."

"Festive, huh?" She strung her arms around Piper's neck. "Know that my idea of _festive_ is anything that sparkles or has cranberries."

"I'm good with that." She smiled and rested her forehead against Alex's as Luther Vandross' version of _Please Come Home for Christmas_ came on.

"Are you asking me to dance?" Alex chuckled.

Piper closed her eyes and swayed to the music. "Pretend we're at the prom we never made it to."

"Should I also pretend that prom happens in November?"

"My eyes are closed, but I know you're smirking."

"Me? Never," Alex whispered, pulling her closer.

* * *

"For the hundredth time, there's no fucking way I'm going to prom." Alex folded her arms and kicked her legs up as she waited for Piper try on prom dresses at Macy's. "Go with Greg Glazer—promise I won't be jealous."

"Greg is gay and knows we're a couple," she responded from the dressing room. "And I want to go with you."

"I still can't believe you'd put my name as your date."

Piper shrugged. "There are 12 senior girls going as couples, and everyone knows it's just because they didn't get dates or are choosing not to go with any of the lame guys in our class. So, everyone will think we're just like them."

"I'm not posing as a straight girl."

Piper stepped out in a pink, poufy gown. "Not even if I'm wearing this?"

"You look like cotton candy," Alex chuckled.

She threw the hanger at her and crossed her arms. "You are _zero_ fun!"

Grin still firmly in place, she replied, "Oh, I'm a lot of fun…just not _prom_ kind of fun." Alex handed her an off-the-shoulder, baby blue dress. "Try this one."

"I don't know why I'm trying any of these on if you're refusing to go with me," she pouted.

"Your parents have already given you money to buy a dress, right?"

Piper nodded.

"And they expect to take pictures of you on prom night," she stated. "So, buy a cheap dress, keep the change, and we'll create our own prom."

Piper motioned to her back. "What about dancing and music and the limo ride?"

She unzipped the dress, kissing her bare shoulder. "We can still have all that—just not in the school gym."

"You're willing to give me my own, private prom?" Piper stepped out of the dress, clad only in her matching bra and underwear.

Alex eyed her from head to toe, and then pinned her against the cold, metal dressing room panel. " _Yes_." She pressed her body against Piper's, hands running up and down her sides.

A sales associate cleared her throat. "Excuse me. I brought these two for you to try."

She quickly covered herself with the puffy pink dress, and Alex stepped back only slightly, hand sliding down Piper's arm.

"Are they less than $200?" Alex enquired.

"Uh, this one is $179." The sales person read the price tags. "And this one is $150."

"Perfect, thanks," Piper grabbed both dresses and hid in the dressing room. "Is she gone?"

"Yeah." She hung up the abandoned pink dress. "You get so worked up when people see us kiss."

"I'd react that way whether I was kissing you or a boy," Piper replied. "I don't like public displays of affection." She stepped out of the dressing room in the baby blue gown that Alex had chosen that was on sale for $120. "Will you zip me?"

"Wow." She did as requested, and then stepped back, taking Piper in. "You look stunning."

"Yeah?" Piper twirled in the mirror.

"Yeah." This time, Alex tugged her into the dressing room and locked the door, slowly removing the prom dress as she kissed a path down Piper's chest to her breasts.

"I think we're done here," she moaned, hand on the back of Alex's head. "I'll get this one."

* * *

As they ended their dance in the middle of the kitchen, Piper thought it would have been the perfect moment for a kiss, but she knew if she had to think about it, it wasn't the right timing. Everything over the past ten days had led them to this, and it felt so very _right_.

The cat meowed and walked between their legs as they pulled apart.

"Not now, Moose," Alex sighed. "Can't you see we're having a moment?"

Piper giggled as the dog joined them with a friendly bark and a wagging tale. "It's like a zoo in here."

"Moose doesn't usually come around when guests are here, even my mom."

"I'll consider myself well-liked, then." She bent to pet both animals. "Are you trying to make up for the time you scared the living crap out of me, kitty?"

The cat meowed and rubbed against her knee.

"That's what I figured."

"Ok, so a festive cocktail? Let me see." Alex tapped her finger against her lips. "Got it."

Bing Crosby belted out the next song. "I love the Christmas classics: Andy Williams, Nat King Cole, Perry Como, Sinatra."

"You and my mom both." She poured shots of gin into two glasses, followed by a splash of cranberry juice and a squeeze of lime. "I'm not particular about who sings which song, as long as it's not _Baby, It's Cold Outside_."

Piper shook her head. "I know, the woman clearly says she doesn't want to stay, and he's trying to force her. The lyrics are appalling."

Alex topped off the drink with club soda. "That's hardly what I consider the Christmas spirit."

She took the proffered drink. "Thank you. It's festive indeed."

"Here's to remembering the good times and to new beginnings." She clinked her glass against Piper's.

"I'll definitely drink to that." She took a sip. "It's delicious."

"I have a surprise for you." Alex took her hand and walked over to the fireplace as _Winter Song_ played. "I'm going to build a fire, and you can start looking at it."

"What is it?"

Alex released her hand and gave her a box. "Look inside."

"Oh, my goodness." She pulled out a photo album and a few odds and ends. "Is this from high school?"

"Senior year mostly." She stacked four logs in the fireplace. "You've got great bangs in a few of the pictures."

"I _did_ rock the bangs most of senior year." Piper opened the album. "Wow, look at these. Did you make this?"

She lit the Duraflame. "Yeah, sometimes when I didn't want to do homework, I'd stick them in the album. I found it in my mom's basement a couple days ago."

"Remember this one?" Piper held up a picture of the two of them lying on the grass in Alex's yard. They'd been sharing a joint and waxing poetic about the merits of Hemingway. "Wait a second, is that _the_ tree?"

"Let me see." Alex sat next to her and looked closer. "Holy shit, it is."

Next to them stood the huge Norway spruce that Piper had originally scouted for the Rockefeller Plaza Christmas tree.

"I'm glad we're not cutting it down," Piper said.

She smiled. "So am I."

Piper slowly turned the pages, commenting on almost every photograph. Her heart swelled as she remembered how happy they were and how effortless their relationship had been, even while hiding it from her family, until early June of her senior year when she broke a promise.

Alex pointed to a picture. "There's one of you in the prom dress."

"And you in your ripped jeans." She rolled her eyes. "You were adamant about not going."

"I think I showed you a good time without the frills of actual prom." Alex grinned.

Piper recalled that night. Alex had reserved a limousine for two hours, and they drove around Shelton and the neighboring town, making out in the expansive back seat to Alex's _prom slow dance_ playlist she'd created. She made the driver stop near a lake and blasted the music as they danced to Cindy Lauper's _Time After Time_ and Depeche Mode's _Slow_. They had the best sex Piper could remember that night in the back seat of the limo.

"You did." Piper's smile went from humorous to fondness. "We were good together."

"We were." She averted her eyes. "Until the end."

Piper inched forward, nose brushing Alex's until she lifted her head slightly, lips meeting in a cautious kiss. It was soft and quick—barely a peck. The next one lasted a little longer, lips still mostly closed, Alex's hand slowly coming up to cup Piper's face. In that moment, Piper hadn't been thinking about how badly she wanted to kiss Alex—it just happened.

Sara Bareilles & Ingrid Michaelson sang, _is love alive_ repeatedly, and Piper's head was spinning in that euphoric, soul-affirming way it had when she was 18-years-old. Kissing Alex had always made her feel like she was floating.

"As fucked up as it sounds, and as furious as I was when I saw you in my mom's living room, my first reaction was to kiss you," Alex confessed.

She blushed. "I wasn't the only one?"

Alex leaned forward again, this time pressing her mouth against Piper's more definitively.

"I know we still have a lot to discover about each other, but what I know about you so far makes me even more attracted to you _now_ than I was all those years ago," Piper admitted.

"Maybe we had to go through life apart to get to where we are now," Alex began, leaning back against the cushion and tossing an arm around Piper's shoulders. "What if we would've stayed together your first year of college, only to figure out that our paths weren't heading in the same direction?"

She rubbed Alex's arm. "I don't know that you would have liked me in my early 20s. I followed the rules to a fault, I didn't stand up for myself the way I do now, and I did everything I could to not disappoint my parents."

"You're probably right," she replied. "And you probably wouldn't have liked _me_. I smoked a ton of weed, sold it for a couple years, too. I cut people's grass for a living and had no desire to do anything different. I worked for a whopping two weeks at the Jelly Roll until they fired me. I embarrassed myself _and_ my mom. I was pretty miserable for a while."

Piper smiled. "And here we are now."

"You're a corporate executive in Manhattan, and I'm a dual business owner," Alex chuckled. "Who would have thought?"

"Not me." She leaned over again, this time opening her mouth to let Alex know she was ready for a more intimate kiss.

"This feels so familiar, but a little strange."

"Mmm hmm." Piper had slowly slinked down the sofa, Alex halfway on top of her. "Should we look through the photo album some more?"

"Later." Alex slid a hand under her shirt, just along the line of her belly button, and Piper lifted her hips at the touch like a flower bending towards the sun.

Their kisses intensified, and their hands roamed until both women were shirtless. Their breathing became heavy as they melted into one another, and there was no question where that initial kiss would lead. She'd never let her mind go there for 15 years—wondering what would happen if they saw each other again, but in that moment, Piper knew it would inevitably lead to a physical connection. Sex had always been a potent part of their relationship, and it once again seized Piper the way it always had.

Minutes later as Alex's hands combed her body, Piper was writhing beneath her, long fingers twisting in her opening. Piper tried bending her hand into Alex's pants, but her own orgasm took over and she convulsed beneath her.

"I always loved touching you," Alex whispered as she kissed a trail up her neck to her ear. " _That_ hasn't changed."

"I love the way you touch me." She held Alex's face in her hands. "No one has ever made me feel like you do."

They shared a long, intimate kiss, and Piper eventually kissed her way down Alex's body, using her mouth to make her cum. She tasted exactly the same as she had years ago, and Piper didn't want to stop. She could've licked her for hours and intended to do just that after this round was complete. It took her less time than Piper to orgasm, and Piper was proud of herself.

She grinned, making her way back up Alex's body. "Looks like I still have the touch."

"Are you _sure_ you haven't been with other women?" Alex panted.

"Positive." She rested her head on Alex's chest. "Maybe it was because I knew none of them would compare to you."

Alex tugged the blanket off the back of the sofa and draped it over them as Piper settled against her side. They laid in each other's arms, basking in the glow of quick but extraordinary sex in front of a roaring fire. The Christmas music coupled with Alex's gentle touch was enough to make Piper doze off.

She woke up later in the same position she'd fallen asleep in. "What time is it?"

Alex nuzzled against her neck. "No idea."

"Should we get up?" Piper rubbed her arm and kissed her shoulder.

"I vote no."

She chuckled against her. "Don't you have things to do before tomorrow?"

"You're a real mood killer, Pipes," she groaned, finally sitting up. "Are you going to help me?"

Piper nodded, leaning in for a long, satisfying kiss.

"See, you can't kiss me like that and expect me to get up and be productive."

She traced her finger along Alex's lower lip. "What if it's with the promise that we can do more of this as soon as we're done?"

"That'll do it." She stood, holding a hand out to help Piper. "Your body is still…" She shook her head, eyeing Piper up and down.

"Yours is even better." She stepped into Alex's arms for another round of kissing.

Alex pulled back. "We need to step away from each other now, unless you want to end up exactly where we were a minute ago."

She wiped the moisture off her lips and took a step back. "I _want_ to end up there, but you're right—we have to stop for now."

They spent the next two hours getting things ready for Friday, and Piper needed to put in 30 minutes of work before they could call it a night. Her growling stomach at one point reminded her that she hadn't eaten anything since before she left New York, so Alex made her a plate of leftover Thanksgiving food. They ate a quiet dinner together, and then returned to the living room to enjoy the fire and look through the photo album again.

"Ha! Do you remember this fiasco?" Piper pointed to a photograph of herself skidding down a snowy hill on a makeshift sled.

"I sure do," she laughed.

* * *

"Why can't we just go to the sledding place in Cummings Park?" Piper complained.

"Because it costs $10 to rent the sled for like 30 minutes." Alex wrapped duct tape around two baking sheets. "Hold this end." She ripped off a piece of tape with her teeth.

"I can pay for both of us." She lifted the silver sheets, giving Alex better access. "Or I can buy a sled at the hardware store downtown."

"Where's your sense of adventure?" She wrangled the baking sheets, ensuring the fit was snug. "This will be perfect."

"If you say so."

Alex took her hand as they walked up the hill not far from her house.

"They have a lift at Cummings Park," Piper huffed as they reached the top.

"You're the competitive runner—you should be in good enough shape to not be out of breath."

"It's from all the smoking." She wiped her forehead with a gloved hand.

Alex set the sled on the snow. "Weed doesn't make you out of breath—it doesn't have nicotine."

Ignoring her, Piper commented, "This looks kind of dangerous."

Alex gave her a look, and then sat on the baking sheet. "Ok, you sit up front between my legs. I'll hold us in place."

Piper climbed on, nearly toppling them over.

"Ready?"

She nodded, and they went flying down the hill, screaming like children all the way down.

"Told you it would work!" Alex stood, holding out a hand to help her to her feet.

"A five-minute uphill climb for a 20-second run." She draped her arms over Alex's shoulders. "But I'll admit, it was fun."

She kissed her. "Why don't you go up the hill, and I'll take a picture?"

"Ok, but only once. You promised hot chocolate and a back rub after this."

Alex wagged her eyebrows. "I'll deliver."

"Naked?" Piper pressed her body against her and nipped at her lower lip.

"Naked."

"We had a lot of sex senior year," Alex snickered.

* * *

She smiled, feeling aroused at the mention of sex. "We certainly did."

They flipped through the rest of the photo album, and Alex began drifting off to sleep. Piper browsed through the rest of the contents of the box, admiring a few of the other trinkets inside: a cassette tape, her old lock from her locker, a ticket stub from the Museum of Modern Art, and a sketch she'd drawn of Piper's profile. She held it closer, thinking about how well Alex had captured her back then.

Piper brushed Alex's hair out of her face, and then snuggled closer, putting the box on the floor. She fell fast asleep, this time waking up in the middle of the night and moving to Alex's bedroom. Both women were too tired to fool around that night, but Alex set her alarm for 5 a.m., explaining that morning sex was essential since they'd only done it once that day and had 15 years to make up for.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for the thoughtful reviews so far! I'm taking a few days off, so expect the next chapter early next week.


	6. Chapter 6

Morning sex did indeed happen in the bed, on the floor and in the shower. It happened a fourth time in the kitchen with Piper's legs strung over Alex's shoulders in the middle of breakfast. That led to Piper wanting to take another shower, which put them up against the seven o'clock hour when the transportation and media crew would be there. Nevertheless, she couldn't resist diving between Alex's legs once more, time be damned.

Diane showed up at the Christmas tree farm around the same time as George and the crew from New York, and Piper and Alex watched their initial interaction, which was all hugs and smiles. The women made eyes at each other, smiling at the budding elderly relationship. Once the transportation crew and local media arrived, it was all business.

"Alex and Diane, this is my assistant, Paige, and she'll be in charge of your media spots today."

They shook Paige's hand.

"I'll need you both to sign these release forms," Paige said. "It allows us or any NBC affiliate to air the interview."

"I'll have my phone on, so if you have any problems or questions, let me know." Piper turned to Alex. "You ready to do this?"

"I really don't think you want me in front of a camera," she sighed. "The Christmas tree farm opens to the public at ten, so I have to be done with this whole tree thing no later than 9:30."

"I'm happy to be on TV," Diane exclaimed.

George chuckled. "You'll be great."

Piper was pulled in all sorts of directions that morning, so she didn't have time to hang out with Alex, though they caught each other's eye several times throughout the morning. She also didn't have time to reflect on their night (or morning) together, though she had enjoyed every second of it and hoped to be able to spend one more night with Alex before heading back to the city.

"Hi, I'm Noreen Kestenbaum, the producer of our local NBC morning show." She shook Alex and Diane's hands. "That's our reporter, Christine Chen, and she'll be interviewing you live this morning. If I could have you both stand next to the tree."

"Oh, I know who Christine Chen is!" Diane said with a wide smile. "I watch her program every chance I get. I had to take my morning shift off at the diner to do this gig, but my friends are all excited to see me on TV."

"Mom," Alex chastised, tapping her with her shoulder.

"It's not every day we get to be on television, hon."

"Here's a list of questions Christine will ask," the producer explained. "You might want to practice your responses before we go live in ten minutes."

"I don't think this is going to go well." Alex shook her head, nudging her glasses.

"Do I need more lipstick?" Diane had already pulled out a tube of Maybelline and began applying it.

"You look great," the producer said. "Ok, we're live in one minute. Places, everyone!" She moved Diane to the right and Alex to the left just a tad. "You're gorgeous, sweetie. Let's bring all that dark hair to the front." She strung Alex's hair over her shoulder, and Piper thought Alex might slap the woman.

"Here we go in five, four, three, two, one."

"Good morning, Connecticut," Christine began. "We're live at Shelton Tree Farm, the site where this year's famous Rockefeller Plaza Christmas tree will be harvested. I'm here today with Alex and Diane Vause. So, Alex, tell us about the tree."

"It's a Norway Spruce," she offered.

"How tall is it?"

"I have no idea." Alex gave the reporter a look. "I haven't measured it."

"We think it's 75 feet," Diane said, smiling at the camera.

"What was it about this particular tree that made you write a letter to the folks at Rockefeller Center?"

"I didn't write a letter. Piper and George just stumbled upon it when they were here, scouting a different tree."

Piper grimaced—Alex was _really_ bad at this.

"Uh, I wrote the letter," Diane continued, smiling so wide it had to have hurt her cheeks. "And it was about a different tree, but would you look at this one? It's perfect."

Christine held the microphone closer to Alex. "So, there's nothing special about _this_ tree?"

"What's special about this tree is that it allowed me to reconnect with someone I thought I'd lost," Alex replied.

"If that's not the essence of the Christmas spirit, I don't know what is," the reporter said. "Let's take it over to the head gardener at Rockefeller Plaza, George Paltz."

The camera panned away, following Christine in George's direction.

"You sounded like a moron!" Diane slapped her daughter. "Thank God you saved it at the end."

Piper approached them, biting her lip. "That wasn't good, Al."

She raised her brows. "I _told_ you I wouldn't be good at this!"

"You were right." Diane put her hands on her hips.

Alex rolled her eyes. "If I would've been able to rehearse and know what to say, that would've been helpful."

"Can we have a do-over?" Diane asked.

Piper glanced at her. "It's live TV, so no."

She turned her attention to George. "I hope he does better than the two of us."

"Was I really that bad?" Alex whispered, sliding her gloved hand down Piper's arm.

Piper linked their fingers. "Let's just say you won't have a future in the media."

The interview with George wrapped up, and a moment later, the producer approached Alex. "We have 20 Tweets already, wondering who you reconnected with because of the tree."

Alex creased her brow. "What?"

"Hey, Noreen, you'll want to see this," the cameraman called.

They all gathered around the small monitor at the playback.

"Oh, I didn't do that bad," Diane commented. "Right, hon?"

"You were great, Mom," Alex replied with a thud.

"Hang on, it's coming up," the cameraman said.

At the very end of the interview with George, the camera panned to the right and caught the moment when Alex ran her hand down Piper's arm and they held hands.

Alex's eyes widened. "Oh, fuck."

"No, that's not bad!" the producer began, looking at her phone. "Not when we're now up to 68 Tweets about it! They all want to know if 'the hot blonde' is who Alex reconnected with."

Alex stuck her glasses on top of her head. "Is this a fucking soap opera?"

"Why did the camera pan this way?" Piper asked, concern on her face. "Please don't identify me—it would look like a conflict of interest."

"Was it you? Are you the person Alex reconnected with?" Noreen asked.

Piper and Alex exchanged glances. "Yes."

"No one Tweet about this!" Eric McLain approached the women. "We have a potential gold mine on our hands."

"Excuse me?" Alex asked.

"I just got off the phone with the local NBC affiliate's program director," he began. "As of a minute ago, they had over 100 Tweets about Alex's comment and the two-second clip of her and Piper holding hands."

"Why would they care about that?" Alex asked.

"Ron, will you pull the stills?" the producer called to the cameraman.

"You got it, boss."

Piper shook her head. "This is absurd."

"Look at them," Eric said to whoever could see the still shots on the monitor.

"They're two hot women, holding hands; that's what this is about," the cameraman explained.

Both women jutted their heads back.

" _What_?" Alex asked.

Eric's phone rang, and he stepped away to take the call.

"This could have disaster written all over it," Piper sighed.

"Did the two of you get back together?" Diane asked with hopeful eyes.

Piper put her head in her hands at the way this thing was spiraling.

"Everybody just calm down." Alex sliced her hands through the air. "We need a moment alone." She pulled her mother and Piper out of earshot of the media crew.

"Piper and I are…we… _reconnected_."

Diane folded her arms, which was in stark contrast to the grin that was forming on her face. "In what way?"

"In every way, mom." Alex groaned as if her mom had just caught them necking, which of course, had happened many times in the past.

"Alex!" Piper blushed, placing a hand on Diane's arm. "My feelings for Alex are very real, and we're hoping to continue getting to know each other better."

Diane nodded. "So _that's_ what those rosy cheeks and sideways glances are about."

"Ugh." Alex rubbed her temples.

Eric McLain joined them. "I want you to know that your little segment will appear on the second half of The Today Show, and it's highly likely other stations will pick it up."

"What does that mean?" Alex asked.

"Can they do that?"

"I'm certain Noreen had Alex and Diane sign waivers, so yes, they can."

"It means we might have a special interest piece on our hands," Eric responded. "Whatever you do, don't post on social media until someone from NBC contacts you."

"I don't even _have_ a social media account," she said, walking away. "This is ridiculous. I have a business to run."

"I need to…" Piper trailed.

"Go," Eric replied.

"Alex!" She jogged to catch up. "Al?"

"Did you have anything to do with this?" she snapped.

"What? No, of course not." Piper stopped. "Why would I want to out us to the media? We kissed for the first time in 15 years just yesterday."

"Huh," Alex let out a small, self-deprecating laugh and folded her arms. "It's like the opposite of our breakup—we're about to be _out_ to all of America."

She shook her head vigorously. "I don't want my ex-husband or his wife to see some _exposé_ on TV and tell Gus I'm with a woman!" Piper thought about how that might've sounded to Alex, and she placed a hand on her arm, stepping closer. "If you and I have something permanent, which I think is a very strong possibility, I want to tell my son and the people I'm closest to myself—I don't want them to hear it on the news."

"You mean it this time?"

"Yes." Piper punctuated her statement with raised eyebrows. "I promise, this won't end like it did last time." She leaned up to kiss her, not caring who saw. "In fact, I hope it doesn't end at all."

Alex let her lips rest on Piper's for a good five seconds before pulling away. "I really do have work to do. Let me know what happens next in this crazy-ass fiasco."

"I will." She watched Alex walk away and smiled.

Piper attended to the tree cutting, allowing Eric to handle the media frenzy on his phone and with the producer. She and Diane watched the crew lower the huge Norway spruce onto a flatbed truck.

"Everything ok with you and Alex?" Diane asked.

"Yes," she sighed. "At least it will be once the media gets their kicks out of this whole thing."

"She really fucked up that interview, didn't she?"

Piper chuckled. "She did."

Diane bumped her elbow against Piper's side. "So, the two of you are gonna try again, huh?"

"I like you and respect you so much," Piper began. "But please don't make a big deal out of this. We were both hurt by how we handled things all those years ago and have to proceed with extreme caution."

She shook her head. "Oh, I wouldn't want to get in the way of anything."

"You're not." Piper wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "We would just rather keep things under wraps for now."

"I saw you just kiss her over there," Diane responded. "I'd hardly call that keeping it under wraps."

She patted Diane's arm and smiled. "I didn't say it would be easy."

By the time the transportation crew drove away with the massive tree, Eric, Paige and George were headed out.

"Are you coming back to the Plaza to set up the tree today?" Eric asked.

"All they're doing is lifting it off the flatbed and putting it in place," Piper replied. "Do you need me there for that?"

"No, you and George did great work leading up to this. Enjoy the weekend, and I'll see you on Monday." He got into the passenger's seat. "Someone from the PR department will be in touch about the whole Alex thing. The station said they've received more than 300 Tweets already."

Paige rolled down the window. "I just got a text from Wendy at work—the clip just aired on Kathie Lee & Hoda, and they're talking about you now. I'll send you a link to the video as soon as I can."

Piper groaned. "If we can minimize the reaction to this, that would be great."

"We'll be in touch."

* * *

The rest of the day, the Christmas tree farm was buzzing with activity. Alex had hired a few of her landscape workers and a couple of high school kids looking to make a few extra bucks during the holidays to cut and package the trees, tying them to the roofs of cars. Several people approached Alex about her TV interview, and a few mentioned the snippet of her with "that blonde." Alex seemed to shake it off, but Piper was concerned about it being too much attention for Alex to handle.

Later that night, they finally wrapped up sales, and Alex met her inside.

"If I sit down, I might end up sleeping wherever that happens to be." She plopped on the sofa anyway.

Piper put an arm around her. "You have pine needles and sap all over you."

She looked down at her outfit. "The apron didn't catch all of it?"

"Afraid not." She kissed her cheek. "Why don't I draw you a bath or start the shower?"

"Let's just sit for a little while." Alex tossed her head back and closed her eyes. "You smell good."

"I took a shower while you were wrapping up with the workers." Piper tucked her legs under her. "It was a big day."

"Busier than usual."

"I wonder if some of the traffic had to do with your interview this morning?"

She twisted her neck and blinked at Piper. "Don't remind me."

"Sorry about all that," she sighed. "I'll take care of it."

"If it helps with business, maybe let it slide for a few days," Alex replied. "I mean, if it doesn't hurt _your_ job." She rolled her head back and let out a long breath. "I've never really seen a Tweet, other than what they show on the TV."

"Are you curious to read what people have written about you? About us?"

Alex lifted her head. "Have you already looked?"

Piper nodded, grinning. "You have your own hashtag."

She quickly sat upright. "What does that mean?"

She pulled out her phone and scrolled through Twitter. "Here are a few of the original posts, and you can see the hashtags at the end of the Tweets." Piper continued scrolling. "You can click on any of them to see if there are comments. The one that's been re-Tweeted the most is #hotxmastreefarmer." She clicked on it, showing Alex the number of views, likes and re-Tweets."

Alex leaned in, reading some of the comments. " _So hot_ … _Going to the Christmas tree farm tomorrow to meet HotAlex_ … _Damn, she's fine_ … _She's probably better in bed than she is on camera_." She glanced at Piper. "These are about _me_?"

"Yes." She nodded. "There are a few about us, too."

"Show me."

Piper clicked on #xmasreconnectedlezloves. "My face is a little blurry in the still shots, so I'm less worried about people being able to identify me."

She took the phone and read some of the comments about "the mysterious blonde" and how attractive they were as a couple. Her eyebrows rose as she read, " _I'd be down for a threesome_." Alex stood and walked around the living room with a hand on her forehead. "We have to put a stop to this."

Piper shrugged. "Hundreds of people think you're hot— _we're_ hot. It could be worse." She stood, putting a hand on Alex's shoulder, turning her until they were facing. "They're right, you know; you _are_ hot." She kissed her. "And you're mine."

A smile finally cracked on Alex's face. "Yours?"

"Mine." Piper kissed her deeper this time, until Alex pulled back.

"What if this hurts your job?"

"The stuff about us is pretty buried by now, but I'll get to the bottom of it tomorrow."

Alex crinkled her forehead. "Tomorrow's Saturday."

"If our media presence was enough to generate hundreds of Tweets, someone from my company will be in touch over the weekend."

Alex tugged her back to the sofa. "I heard what you said about not wanting your family to find out about us on the news." She rubbed Piper's thigh. "I don't want that either." She sat up straighter and looked in her eyes. "But maybe you should talk to Gus and your parents sooner rather than later with all this going on." She looked down, took a deep breath, and then stared into Piper's eyes. "I can't imagine not falling in love with you again."

Piper kissed her as sweetly as she could, heart swelling with bliss. "I'm trying desperately to fight it, you know, to let time be the judge of how close we become, but it's impossible." She blushed. "Maybe I'm just swept away by the romanticism of it all."

She cradled Piper's cheek. "I don't think that's it."

"Really?"

Alex shook her head. "I think we were deeply in love as teenagers, and we didn't know how to handle or react to that love, plus, like we've said before, we weren't in a position to deal with love like that."

She nodded, but let Alex continue.

"Here we are years later, naturally drawn to the things we loved about each other back then," she entwined their fingers. "And discovering new things that are just as easy to love now."

Piper leaned over, placing a chaste kiss on the side of her mouth. "Were you always this insightful?"

"I'm sure I was a bumbling idiot who thought I had all the answers in high school," she chuckled. "But this is as clear as day." She paused, smile lighting up her face. "I'm just going to say it even though it's probably way fucking premature…I love you, Piper. Even if I waited another week or a month or a year; it's not just a feeling—loving you is a decision—one that I made long ago, and I'm lucky enough to get to do it again."

She wrapped her arms around Alex's neck. "I love you, too. Very, _very_ much."

They pulled back, sharing a passionate kiss.

"It's freeing to say it out loud," Piper admitted. "Like, I've felt it since we reconnected, and I finally get to voice it."

Alex pulled a piece of hair out of the way. "I still think we need to be careful, especially if this whole thing affects your job."

"I won't lie about us," Piper said with conviction. "I will _never_ do that again, no matter what the consequences might be."

"That was a tough lesson to learn." Alex stood, dragging her towards the staircase.

"It was. But maybe you're right—maybe we needed to go through Hell to get to where we are now."

"I'm counting on it."

"Where are you taking me?" Piper asked, following her upstairs.

"If I'm going to get wet, I want you with me."

She strung her arms around Alex's waist as they climbed the last two stairs. "Oh, I'll get you wet alright."

* * *

The next morning, Piper woke up entangled in a very naked Alex, and the bedsheets were askew. She remembered their love making session the night before, and then a rather dirty round of sex sometime around 3 a.m.

She smiled against Alex's shoulder, drool pooling there. "Gross."

"Hmm?" Alex stirred.

She wiped the wet spot. "I drooled on you."

"That's disgusting," she replied, making no attempt to move.

"My alarm hasn't gone off yet, has it?"

Piper glanced at the clock. "It's 6:11 a.m. What time did you set it for?"

She chuckled. "6:15."

"So, we have four minutes to mess around?" She trailed a hand down Alex's stomach to her center.

"You're very good at math," Alex said before twisting her head for a kiss.

Just as Piper scooted down to return the favor Alex had bestowed on her at three in the morning, the alarm sounded.

"Fuck."

"Just a few licks," Piper said, not bothering to wait for a response. "How is it that you taste like pine?"

Alex's chuckle was short-lived as she writhed beneath her, putting one hand on her head. "Don't stop, babe."

She inserted a finger and smiled at the term of endearment Alex had used all those years ago. It didn't take long for Alex to cum, and Piper was quite pleased with herself.

Alex tugged her until they were face-to-face. "I wouldn't mind starting every day like that."

* * *

They quickly showered and ate frozen waffles and slices of bacon before the first two workers showed up, knocking on the cabin door.

"I have to head out." Alex kissed her forehead. "See you later."

Piper had at least an hour worth of work to do, which was mostly responding to e-mails, and she also wanted to call her son. The plan that weekend had always been to stay with his father, but Piper still liked checking in to make sure he was ok. He wouldn't be awake for another hour or two, so she decided to check her texts and e-mails first.

"Holy shit." She read the e-mail from the director of public relations for Rockefeller Center. The news clip wasn't trending, but it had gotten far more attention than anyone ever imagined.

 _Piper,_

 _As you can see from the image below, there have been 785 re-tweets as of midnight last night. There were only another 14 as I compose this e-mail just after 7 a.m., but this thing has the potential to swell if Alex is planning to be in New York for the tree lighting. I'd like to talk with you about the pros and cons of said trip when you have a moment._

 _Best,_

 _Amber Warren_

She dialed Amber's number, and they had a brief conversation about how Alex's pending trip would likely affect their relationship.

"What about my job?" Piper asked. "I don't want people to think we chose Alex's tree over the others because of my relationship with her, past or present."

"I've already spoken with Eric and HR, and you have nothing to worry about from a job security standpoint," she said. "We can easily shift the focus to Alex's desire not to cut down the tree that meant so much to her as a child. Her mom could add to the authenticity of that," the other woman stated. "Let me be clear—the public is not interested in the Christmas tree…I mean they _are_ , but not in the context of your relationship. They're interested in stories about romantic reconnections around the holidays—Christmas spirit, Hallmark movies—that sort of thing."

Piper listened, relieved that she wouldn't lose her job or cause any heartache to the families whose trees weren't chosen.

"It helps that, like it or not, you and Alex are beautiful women, or as many of the Tweeters say, 'hot chics'."

She blushed. "I don't want to be some lonely guy's lesbian sexual fantasy."

"I'm guessing it's too late for that," Amber replied. "But there are probably an equal number of people who root for love, even if it seems like a fairytale and two women are involved."

She let out a long breath—of all the ways to describe her relationship with Alex, _fairytale_ had never been one of them.

"If you want to nip this in the bud, Alex shouldn't come to New York next week. After the tree lighting, this will blow over without issue."

"I'll speak with Alex about what she'd like to do."

"One more thing before we hang up—don't let the media pressure you into an interview. You might get calls, texts or e-mails from radio and television personnel, which you should forward to me immediately without responding."

"Ok. Thanks so much, Amber."

"You're welcome."

Over the next hour, she replied to work e-mails and FaceTimed with her son, who was having a great time watching the original _Star Wars_ trilogy with his dad. Even though things with Alex were only just beginning, she was determined to talk to Gus and her parents about it before Christmas.

* * *

That night over dinner, Piper relayed the conversation she'd had with Amber to Alex.

"My mom is the one who really wants to go to New York," she said around a bite of stuffing. "I could take or leave the city, and I _definitely_ don't want to do any interviews."

"If your mom does the interview, you could still come to the city to hang out with me."

Alex raised her eyebrows. "You're going to have time to _hang out_?"

"No." Piper lowered her eyes. "But we could sleep and wake up together."

"What about Gus?"

She shrugged. "I'm going to tell him that you're my good friend for now, and then when the time is right, tell him we're a couple."

She swallowed a forkful of mashed potatoes. "You don't think he'll figure out we're more than friends if we sleep in the same bed?"

"I just want to be with you," Piper sighed. "I haven't thought about all the details."

"I'm grateful for the increased business at the tree farm, and I know some of it has to do with whatever the public perceives as me making a connection with a lost love." Alex swiveled her stool, taking Piper's hands into hers. "But I _really_ don't want to be near the media, and I don't want you to have to force our relationship down your son's throat before you're ready."

She frowned. "Are you saying a definite _no_ to New York?"

"If that makes it easier, then _yes_ , it's a _no_." She brought Piper's hand to her lips. "But please let my mom go."

She took a swig of beer, disappointed that Alex wouldn't take the trip to the city, but understanding her reasons fully. "Fine."

Alex returned to eating the last of the Thanksgiving leftovers. "I'd still love to meet Gus when you're ready."

"I'll feel out the situation, and if it works with our schedules, we'll come up here to pick out our Christmas tree the weekend after the tree lighting."

"That's when the Winter Wonderland festival is, so it'll be perfect."

Piper was quiet for a moment, and then spoke again. "Would you be comfortable, after I feel everything out, if I told Gus about us? I mean, that we're…"

"Girlfriends?" Alex smirked.

"Are we?"

"Seems too early to call us _partners_." She made a face. "What if you just told him we're together and love each other very much."

"Very much?" Piper strung her arms around her from behind.

She smiled, twisting her neck to kiss her. "Very, _very_ much."

"Are you sure we're not jumping the gun here? I want to do this right, you know?"

"We're definitely jumping the gun," Alex chuckled. "And yeah, it's risky to start things up between us again so quickly, but I'm not sure we could stop ourselves."

She turned so that they were facing each other, arms still wrapped around Alex's waist. "I know."

"What I know—what we _both_ know—is that we're compatible." She shrugged. "We were as kids, and we are now. I'm not interested in a relationship with anyone else, and I'm pretty sure you feel the same."

"I do." She kissed her. "Thank you. Thank you for taking a stab at this again."

Alex smiled. "You, too."

* * *

Before she took the train back to New York, Piper agreed to have an early lunch with Diane and Alex. She explained what details she knew about the all-expenses paid trip to New York, and Diane's face lit up. Diane enquired about the possibility of seeing George, and Piper assured her they'd make that happen. Throughout the casual lunch, the couple held hands unabashedly, which continued to please Diane. She'd always been supportive of her and Alex's relationship, and despite things having soured all those years ago, Diane welcomed Piper into her home and heart.

Alex drove her to the train station with the promise of talking on the phone that evening, but Piper was terribly sad about leaving and cursed the distance between them.

"I don't know if you've given any thought to this, but if you want, you can introduce Gus to my mom when she's in New York." Alex adjusted her black frames. "I'm not suggesting you _should_ , but I didn't want you to be stuck in an awkward position of 'should I' or 'shouldn't I'? Just know that if you do, you have my blessing, and if you don't, I'm good with that."

"Thank you." Piper hugged her tightly. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss this ass." Alex playfully grabbed her ass, quickly returning her hand to Piper's back.

She knew Alex was only trying to make her laugh rather than cry, and Piper was grateful for the attempt at humor.

"Seriously, Pipes, I'm going to miss you." She kissed her. "But we'll see each other soon. Meantime, we have to focus on our jobs and getting through the holidays."

She nodded, wiping a tear from her cheek. "Bye, Alex."

"Bye."

With that, Piper walked through the turnstile and didn't look back for fear of running back out there and never leaving Alex.


	7. Chapter 7

That last week of November was a whirlwind for both Alex and Piper. They were still able to talk every night around nine, but their texts in the middle of the day were few and far between. Piper was swamped with tree lighting details, while Alex was consumed with day-to-day operations at the Christmas tree farm.

The night before Diane would come for her three-night stay in New York, Piper and Gus sat at the kitchen table making snowflakes out of construction paper.

"I've been wanting to ask you something," Piper began, Andy Williams crooning in the background. "Would you be ok ifI had a special friend?"

He cut a triangle out of the middle of the paper. "Isn't Polly your special friend?"

"She is," Piper replied, trying to come up with a better way to ask the question. "I meant more like a significant other—like what Greta was to your dad before they got married."

He glanced up at her. "Like a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, kind of like a boyfriend…but a _girlfriend_ instead." She held her breath, waiting for his response.

"Dominique has a girlfriend," Gus said. "Her name is Jenna."

"Really?" This took Piper by surprise. She'd had a sense that Dominique was gay, but her sexuality didn't matter. Dominique was a thoughtful and responsible nanny, and Piper felt lucky to have found her. "Have you met Jenna?"

"No, but she talks about her every once in a while. They've been together a long time, like since high school."

"Huh."

He returned to his attention to the snowflake. "Would you get married to someone else like daddy did?"

She set her scissors down. "I don't know, maybe."

He made another cut. "Then I'd have two families?"

"Yes." She kept a close eye on him.

"Would I still get to live with you?" He opened the snowflake and beamed at his creation.

She smiled, taking it from him and holding it up to the light. "Of course, you'd still live with me, and you'd still be with your dad every other weekend just like now."

"I'd be ok with that," Gus said, starting a new snowflake, this time using green paper. Before his first cut, he turned to her. "Mom, are you trying to tell me something? Do you have a significant other?"

She had to smile at his repetition of the title she'd referred to earlier. She gently pulled the scissors away so that Gus' focus was solely on her. "There's someone who has re-entered my life—someone I used to love," she began, vowing to tell her son the truth, or at least as much as he needed to know as a six-year-old. "She and I met again a few weeks ago after not having seen each other in a long time, and we…reconnected."

He scratched his head. "What does that mean?"

"Well, we discovered the things we used to like about each other, we still like today, and even though we've grown up a lot since then, we like each other very much as adults," she tried.

"You _like_ each other?" He grinned.

"Yes, we do."

"I like a girl in my class. Her name is Emily."

"I'd love to meet Emily," Piper said. "And you know, it's ok to like girls and boys, but remember to always respect their personal space."

He retrieved his scissors and began cutting again. "I know."

"My friend's name…" She changed her mind. "My _girlfriend's_ name is Alex."

"Hey, I have a friend named Alex, but he's a boy."

"Is he the one that got the fidget spinner taken away by your teacher?"

"Uh huh." He concentrated on cutting a semi-circle. "He didn't get to go to recess for two days."

"Well, this Alex _—my Alex—_ is a girl, and she owns a Christmas tree farm."

"Cool!"

"If you want, we can pick out our tree on her farm, and then go to the winter festival in the town where I grew up." Piper laid out the three snowflakes they'd made so far. "You can meet Santa Claus and get your picture taken. I heard there might even be reindeer."

"I've never seen a real reindeer. I wonder if he'll have a red nose like Rudolph." He trimmed two more strips of paper. "I might need to redo this one."

"I think it looks great." She began cutting her own snowflake out of blue paper. "You're sure you're ok with all this?"

Gus shrugged. "Daddy had a girlfriend who is now his wife, so now you want a girlfriend to be your wife."

She hugged him. "You're a special kid, you know that?"

"Special enough to get a whole hour of screen time tonight?"

"Uh, no, but nice try." She laughed. "Let's keep making snowflakes, and then we can hang them across the mantle. I think I've got a good one started here."

She relayed her conversation with Gus to Alex on the phone that night, and she could tell Alex was touched at her son's sentiment. She couldn't wait for the two of them to meet, knowing they'd get along splendidly from the start.

* * *

The first night of Diane's visit to New York City was, in Diane's words, _fucking spectacular_. A limo picked her up from the train station, and she checked into the Midtown Hilton, where she felt like royalty. George had insisted upon taking her to dinner that night, which allowed Piper to work late. She promised that Diane's second night would be in a far more intimate setting—dinner at Piper's apartment, where she'd meet Gus.

"I know I've been working late these last few weeks, Gus. I promise to make it up to you." She kissed her son before heading to her room to change. "At least you get a front row seat at the tree lighting tomorrow night."

"Will I get to meet Jason Derulo?" he asked.

"You'll get to meet anyone you want," she called. "So will you, Dominque."

She heard them squeal in the living room. Piper changed into jeans and a long-sleeved shirt, and then joined them in the other room.

"Here's a pass for you." She handed Dominique a plastic ID attached to a lanyard. "If you can pick Gus up from school and walk to Rockefeller Plaza, that would be perfect. If it snows, take an Uber. You have my credit card number in your account."

"Thank you so much, this is going to be _bomb_!" Dominique fist-bumped Gus. "Lorde will be there, right?"

She shoved a frozen lasagna in the oven. "Yes."

"I can't thank you enough." Dominique beamed.

"Are you kidding? You're a lifesaver." She hugged her. "I'm so grateful for you."

"I'm grateful to be part of this family."

"See you tomorrow." Gus waved.

"Can't wait!"

"Alright, buddy. Let's make a salad." She pulled out a Caesar salad kit. "You open the croutons, and I'll open the dressing."

Piper had explained to Gus on the way to school that morning that Alex's mom would be in New York for the tree lighting ceremony, and she would join them for dinner that night. He didn't have many questions, and Piper hoped he wasn't confused or holding anything back.

He popped a crouton in his mouth. "Is Diane old like grandma?"

Piper grabbed a salad bowl out of the cupboard. "She's about grandma's age, yeah. Maybe a little younger."

"Old people sometimes freak me out," he admitted. "When they hug me, their whiskers sting like a bee."

She giggled. "When people get older, they sometimes get weird hair on their face, even women. It won't hurt you."

He scratched his face as if thinking about it.

The door buzzed.

"Want me to get it?" he asked.

"Sure."

He buzzed her in, and then waited at the front door.

"Hi there, kiddo. You must be Gus," Piper heard Diane say.

She joined them in the entryway as he nodded.

"Are you Diane?"

She winked at Piper, who closed the front door. "I sure am. And I brought something for you."

He clapped. "A present?"

"Let's go into the living room." Piper hugged her as her son ran into the other room. "Hi, Diane. So good to see you. Welcome to New York."

She looked around. "What a lovely apartment. I figured you'd have good taste."

"Thank you." Piper smiled. "Can I get you a glass of wine?"

"I'd love that." Diane sat next to Gus on the sofa and pulled out a small bag. "Here you go."

He pulled the gift out of the bag. "Body markers? Cool!"

She looked up at Piper, who was in the kitchen. "They're washable."

"Thank God." Piper returned with two glasses of red.

"Mom, can I draw a snowman on myself?"

She sat across from them. "Yes, but that means you have to take a bath tonight."

"Ugh," he groaned. "Ok. These are too awesome not to try."

"Did you thank Diane?"

"Thank you!" Gus exclaimed. "And it's nice to meet you. I forgot to say that."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too." She smiled. "What a cute kid."

"Cute enough to keep," Piper quipped. "So, how has your trip been so far?"

"Great!" Diane replied. "They sent a limousine to pick me up! I couldn't wait to tell Alex."

Gus looked up. " _Alex_ , is that your girlfriend, mom?"

She issued a proud yet bashful smile to Diane. "Yes, remember? This is Alex's mom."

"Girlfriend?" Diane whispered, smile stretching from ear to ear.

She sipped her wine. "We weren't supposed to refer to each other as girlfriends, but if that's what helps Gus understand, I'm ok with it."

"Well, would you look at that," she stated with an amused tone. "I'm in New York City on someone else's dime, and my daughter has a _girlfriend_." She reached for Piper's hand. "One that I like very much."

Gus approached Diane. "Does this look like a snowman to you?"

"It sure does. All he needs is a carrot nose." She grabbed the orange marker. "Mind if I draw one?"

He leaned forward, letting her ink his body.

"There. How does that look?"

"Cool. Mom, look!"

"That _does_ look like a snowman," she replied. "What if you drew a Christmas tree on the other arm?"

"Can I practice on paper first?"

Piper went into the cupboard to get him paper and a pencil. "That would be a good idea."

"How was dinner with George last night?"

"It was fabulous." She sipped the wine. "He took me to Lombardi's—best pizza I've ever eaten. And today, we went to lunch at Katz's Deli. Their pastrami…" She shook her head. "I tell ya, the food in this city is dynamite. In Shelton, the best food is at the Jelly Roll, but our Reubens don't compare to the ones in New York."

"What about that new restaurant, Trumbull Kitchen?" Piper asked.

"They have good food." Diane sat back. "But I don't go there."

Piper grinned. "Because of Alex's ex?"

"She told you about Kelly?"

She took another sip and nodded.

"That Kelly is a smooth talker, and she's cute enough, but she was two-faced if you ask me," Diane added in a gossipy whisper. "I'm glad that relationship is over."

"Me, too."

They ate lasagna, talked about the tree lighting ceremony the following night, and made plans to see each other the following weekend in Shelton. Diane told Gus more about the Winter Wonderland festival, getting him even more excited to make the trip.

By eight o'clock, everyone was exhausted, and Piper called a car to pick up Diane. The women hugged, saying how great it was to see each other, and then she departed. Piper tucked her son into bed after his bath, and then called Alex to fill her in on what she considered an enjoyable evening.

* * *

The day of the tree lighting ceremony was one of the most stressful days of the year. She hoped to enjoy part of the ceremony with Gus, but in the years she'd been working for Rockefeller Center, that hadn't happened. The only thing that brightened Piper's day and made her stop to smile for a moment was the bouquet of flowers Alex sent with a card that read, "Good luck today, babe."

After ensuring that Dominique and Gus were comfortable and had good enough seats for the tree lighting, Piper went backstage and talked with Diane about her impending interview.

"Just think of what Alex would say, and say the opposite," Piper joked.

A makeup artist powdered Diane's nose. "Ha! Ain't that the truth!"

Unlike the interview at the Christmas tree farm, this one allowed Diane to rehearse her answers, and the producer offered to make posters with her answers on them to hold near the camera. Diane didn't want that and assured them she'd be fine.

Turned out, she was right. The reporter only asked three simple questions that Diane answered appropriately, and she ended by saying, "I'd like to say hi to my daughter in Connecticut. Hi, Al! Love you!" She blew a kiss to the camera.

Piper was proud of Diane, who hadn't stepped off Cloud Nine in three days. George greeted them after the interview, hugging Diane and praising her for such a good interview.

"Mind if I steal her after this?"

"Not at all," Piper replied. "I have to get back to work. George, see you tomorrow. Diane, I'll see you next weekend."

She hugged Piper. "Thank you for everything, kiddo. This has been a dream come true!"

"My pleasure."

Piper texted rather than called Alex that night as she arrived at home after midnight and didn't want to wake her, but the next morning on her way to work, she couldn't wait to talk to her.

"Did you see your mom on TV? She was great," she said as she turned down 7th Avenue.

"She really was. I talked to her last night and she went on and on about the whole thing," Alex replied.

"I never saw her without a smile on her face."

"She'll be talking about this for years to come," Alex snickered. "Thank you for everything."

"I'm glad I could make it happen. Thank _you_ for the gorgeous tree…and the flowers."

"You already texted me about the flowers, and you're welcome on both accounts."

"Remember the last time you gave me flowers?"

Piper smiled at the memory. "I do."

* * *

"You shouldn't be in here." Piper coughed right on cue. "I might still be contagious."

"I'll take my chances." Alex breezed in, looking around. "I've never been in your room."

She sniffed. "We've been together for three months and you've never been in my room?"

"You never invited me." Alex shrugged. "It's nice… _girly_."

"Well, I _am_ a girl." She blew her nose.

"These are for you." She handed her a bouquet of flowers. "I hope you like mums and white lilies."

"They're beautiful. Thank you, Al." She tried smelling them, but her nose was clogged. "They must have cost you an arm and a leg."

Alex shrugged as she sat on the edge of the bed. "You're worth it."

She put her hand on Alex's leg. "No one has ever given me flowers before."

"I'm happy to be the first." Alex bent to kiss her on the cheek. "I think you have a fever."

"I know." She sniffed. "My mom is bringing me to the doctor first thing tomorrow."

"I can bring you now," Alex offered.

Piper scooted down until she was horizontal, head in Alex's lap. "I don't want to leave the bed."

"Can I get some medicine for you?" She hooked a thumb over her shoulder. "I think we have some NyQuil at home, and I know we have Tylenol."

"I just took some." Piper coughed again.

"Anything else I can do?" She rubbed Piper's head. "I hate seeing you like this."

"No, but I hope I'm better before the weekend."

"Me, too." She leaned over, kissing her once more. "Can I come see you again tomorrow after school?"

"I'd like that." She sneezed.

Alex handed her a Kleenex. "God bless you."

"Thanks. And thank you again for the flowers. They'll make me smile every time I look at them."

"Good."

"Tell me what I missed at school today."

"Let's see…" She ran her fingers through Piper's hair. "Mr. Holmes was absent again, and we had some old lady who smelled like farts as a sub; lunch was leftover meatloaf from two days ago, disguised as sloppy joes."

"I meant more on the learning side of things."

"Oh." She kicked her legs up onto the bed, crossing them at the ankles. "In history, we analyzed Frederick Douglass' speeches and talked about the abolitionist movement; in math we started learning about the Chain Rule, which I don't pretend to understand; in English, we discussed the first five chapters of _The Bell Jar_ , which I read in, like, eighth grade, so I slept most of class…"

As Alex talked about the school day, Piper drifted off to sleep, and despite being sick, she felt a smile on her face.

* * *

"Is Gus excited about coming to Shelton this weekend?" Alex asked.

"Yes, and your mom is partly to thank for it," Piper said, making her way down West 49th. "She told him all about the Winter Wonderland thing."

"It would be impossible for him not to enjoy it—there's something for people of all ages."

She pulled the phone closer. "I can't wait to see you."

"Me, too."

"I'm going to pop into the coffee shop." Piper entered Grumpy's. "Talk later?"

"Yep. Have a good day, babe."

* * *

Author's Note: Having Alex go to New York was just too predictable. Sorry to those who wanted to read that! Only two chapters left to post. Thank you again for the kind reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: This is the final chapter. I thought I had enough written to divide it into two parts, but that doesn't make sense. Thank you for reading and for those of you who left kind reviews. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

* * *

By the time the weekend rolled around, Piper was ready for a break, and she was eager to see Alex. Gus was amped up to take the train up to Shelton, and he enjoyed the trip up there, excited about seeing real reindeer and hanging out on a Christmas tree farm.

They arrived in Shelton just after six, and Diane met them at the train station. Piper wanted her son's introduction to Alex to be more meaningful than a quick high-five in the train depot parking lot, so they devised this plan the day before.

Gus was all smiles when he saw Diane again, and he told her about sharing his body markers with a couple of classmates. Diane seemed happy to hear how appreciative Gus was, and she was looking forward to spending more time with him.

"Are we going right to the winter festival?" he asked.

Piper texted Alex, letting her know they were on their way. "Yes, and Alex said that the Santa parade hasn't started yet, so we're in luck."

Piper was a little anxious about her son meeting Alex, but she knew there was nothing to worry about. Gus was amicable towards everyone, and Alex was easy to love.

They walked a block to meet Alex at the beginning of Main Street, which was all lit up and decorated for Christmas. Music piped gently through speakers on the street, and a crowd had already formed on the sidewalks.

"Hey." Alex approached them. In what little time Piper had to take in her appearance, she looked good, radiant even, with her winter outfit and warm smile. Her ivory hat was perfectly placed on her head, revealing cascading black locks over her shoulders.

"Hi!" Piper gave her a quick hug, and Alex pecked her on the cheek. "Alex, this is Gus."

"Hi, Gus." She held out her hand. "I'm really glad to meet you. Your mom told me a lot about you."

"Like what?"

She handed him a cup of hot cocoa. "For starters, she said you like hot chocolate with marshmallows."

"I do." He blew on it before taking a sip. "Mmm, it's good. Thanks."

They started walking down the street.

"Look how beautiful the decorations are," Piper said.

"No wonder they call it a Winter Wonderland," Gus replied, looking around.

"Your mom also told me you're a big _Star Wars_ fan."

"I liked _Return of the Jedi_ best." He nodded. "Luke Skywalker is pretty cool, but Han Solo is better."

"My favorite is Chewbacca," Alex offered. "I dressed like him once for Halloween."

He laughed and looked up at her. "You did?"

She nodded. "I even ratted my hair out and died it brown like Chewy."

"That's awesome." He spotted a horse and buggy. "Mom, can we take a ride on that thing?"

"Maybe after the parade."

"You don't want to miss Santa coming in on his sleigh, do you?" Diane asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

Just then, the lights flashed, and the Christmas music stopped as a marching band walked down the street, playing _Santa Claus is Coming to Town_. In front of them was a drill team, twirling flags.

Alex bent down. "Let's stop here, and if you have trouble seeing, you can get on my shoulders."

"Ok."

She stood behind him and grabbed Piper's hand. "He's even more adorable in person."

She squeezed Alex's hand and smiled. "Thanks."

The next part of the parade were six jugglers dressed like elves, followed by police on horses, which Gus insisted upon petting, and then a group of carolers, singing _Jingle Bells_. They threw little bells to the crowd, and Gus was proud for having caught one. Santa made a grand entrance on a sleigh and threw candy canes to the guests.

Gus tugged on her sleeve. "Alex, would you put me on your shoulders now?"

"Yep." She bent down, and Piper helped Gus onto her shoulders. "How's that?"

" _Much_ better, thanks!" He waved at Santa, who threw him a candy cane.

After Santa passed, Diane suggested that they walk to the square, where there were games for kids and all kinds of food and Christmas treats.

"Can I stay up here?" he asked.

"I don't mind." She looked to her left. "Piper?"

She slung an arm low on Alex's waist, tucking her thumb into Alex's back pocket. "Until we get to the square, and then we'll give Alex a break."

They arrived at the square, which was just as festive as Main Street—lights hung in the trees, carolers sung in the small pavilion, and reindeer ate hay in an enclosed area.

"Are those reindeer?"

Alex lowered him to the ground. "Sure are."

"I'm going to get us something to eat," Piper said. "Will you take him to pet the reindeer?"

"You got it." Alex smiled as he took her hand and ran towards the fenced-in area.

"Oh, there's Tess," Diane said. "I'll catch up with you guys in a bit."

Piper checked out the food options and decided on mini-meat pies that looked easy to eat and filling enough for Gus to not gouge himself on Christmas treats after dinner.

"Hi, can I have one of each of the handpies?"

A strikingly beautiful blonde took her order. "You look familiar. Have I seen you around here?"

"I'm from Shelton but haven't been back in 15 years," Piper offered.

She flashed her perfectly white teeth. "Well then, allow me to welcome you back home." She stretched out her hand. "My name is Kelly." She flipped Piper's hand over. "No ring. Is it my lucky day?"

She blushed. "Piper. Nice to meet you." Suddenly, it dawned on her: the woman was Alex's ex-girlfriend. "I'm sorry, did you say Kelly, as in the owner of Trumbull Kitchen?"

"You've heard of my restaurant?"

Piper handed her a $20 bill. "Yes, we have a mutual friend."

"Who's that?"

"Alex Vause," Piper said. "She and I went to high school together."

The woman's expression shifted. "Ah, that's where I've seen you—the Channel 5 interview with Alex and the tree."

"I hope that's not how people identify me around here," she tried for levity, enjoying every moment of their interaction.

"Alex is a hot commodity among the lesbian community in the tri-county area," Kelly remarked. "She might be interested in you now, but trust me, it won't last."

"I'll take my chances." Piper smiled. "Thanks for the pies. They look delicious."

The woman made a sound as Piper walked away, and she couldn't wait to inform Alex about their little meeting.

"Mom, I took a picture with the reindeer!" He showed her the photo on Alex's iPhone.

"They're huge," Piper commented.

"Bigger than deer, smaller than elk," Alex said. "I see you bought Kelly's famous meat pies."

"Yes, and I met your friend." Piper smirked. "Let's find a table and eat these things, and then you can play some games."

He followed her to a table. "I'll start with the ring toss if the line isn't too long, and then Pin the Nose on Rudolph."

"There's another thing you might want to try, Gus." Alex sat across from him. "You can make slime that looks all ooey and gooey, kind of like jello, and you can play with it, and then eat it. It's bright green."

"I definitely want to do that."

Piper gave him one of the pies and a bottle of water. "I saw a booth where you make your own paper airplanes and toss it into the holes on a map."

"This place is fun." He took a big bite.

"Did Kelly introduce herself?" Alex asked.

She took a sip of water. "She sure did, and commented that she didn't see a ring on my finger, asking if it was her lucky day."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Ugh."

"She also mentioned that you're 'a hot commodity in the lesbian community." She took a bite of the pie.

"Stop," Alex huffed with a grin. "I'm not a hot anything."

Piper raised her eyebrows and reached for her hand. "I beg to differ."

Gus played every game at the festival, got his picture taken with Santa, and even had time to decorate his own giant Christmas cookie. By 9 o'clock, which was his usual bedtime, he was exhausted.

"Mom, will you carry me to the car?"

"You're too heavy, buddy."

"Want a piggyback ride?" Alex asked, bending over.

He nodded and climbed on, carefully holding his giant cookie in one hand.

"He's going to fall asleep before we get back to the cabin." Piper took the cookie from him as he rested his head on Alex's shoulder.

They bid good night to Diane, and then walked to Alex's truck hand in hand.

"That was fun," Piper commented.

"It was." She twisted her neck to see Gus with his eyes closed. "Seemed like he enjoyed it."

She smiled. "You think?"

They got him into the truck, and then drove the two miles to Alex's house.

"I can wake him up—you don't have to carry him," Piper whispered.

"I carry Christmas trees heavier than him six or seven times a day," she said, lifting him onto her hip. "It's not a big deal."

Even through Santiago's barks, Gus stayed fast asleep. They tucked him into the bottom bunk, and Piper made sure the cat wasn't in the spare bedroom before switching on a nightlight and closing the door.

"I'm about as tired as he is," Alex complained, walking to her bedroom.

"Too tired for this?" Piper sidled next to her, placing a deep, wet kiss on her mouth and running her hands down Alex's sides. She unzipped Alex's pants, twisting her wrist into her underwear.

"Never too tired for this." Alex returned the kiss, and they locked the door and quietly made love.

That particular round of sex was a bit lazy and quick, but Piper didn't mind—she'd categorize all the ways they made love and eventually share her favorite moments with Alex, asking to recreate the ones that led to the most satisfying orgasms.

Before drifting off to sleep, Piper unlocked the door and left a crack in it in case Gus woke up in the middle of the night.

* * *

They were awake long before Gus, which relieved Piper so that she didn't have to answer any awkward questions he might've asked if he walked in on them in bed together. She was _prepared_ to answer them, but not having to do so was much preferred.

"Mom?" he called from upstairs.

"Down here, sweetie." She'd been reading the paper with Alex on the sofa and enjoying a cup of coffee. "Want me to come up there?"

He peered over the bannister, rubbing his eyes. "Where are we?"

"Oh, this is Alex's house." Piper untangled her legs from Alex's and waited for him at the bottom of the staircase. "Sorry, you were asleep when we came home last night. Want me to show you around? Or do you need a little time to wake up?"

Santiago began barking and wagged his tail next to Piper.

"You have a dog?" Gus smiled and came racing down the stairs. He sat on the second stair, allowing the Border Collie to lick his face.

"This is Santiago, but you can call him Santa." Alex walked over to where they were. "Enough with the licks, Santa. He probably wants to go for a walk."

"Can I take him?"

"You sure can. I'll get his leash, and we'll go together so I can show you the Christmas tree farm."

"You actually _live_ on the Christmas tree farm?" he asked.

Alex smiled. "Yep. I think you'll like it."

"You're still in your clothes from last night," Piper commented. "Why don't you change into something else, wash your face and brush your teeth, and _then_ you can walk the dog."

"But _moooom_ ," he whined.

"Not going to fall for that." She shook her head. "I brought your bag upstairs. Get dressed in the bedroom, and then you can come down here to use the bathroom."

He huffed all the way upstairs, and the dog followed him. "Can Santa come with me?"

"Yeah," Alex replied, shrugging at Piper.

She tapped her shoulder against Alex's. "If he goes home wanting a dog, I'm blaming you."

"That's fair." She walked into the kitchen, refilling both her coffee and Piper's, and then grabbed the leash. "Feel like making breakfast while we go for a walk?" Alex kissed the top of her head.

"I make a mean bowl of cereal."

"I trust you can find the energy and skill set to make something a little more hardy than that," Alex chuckled. "I have eggs, bacon, biscuits, pancake mix, bread, fruit and yogurt. Go wild."

Gus raced the dog downstairs, the dog winning by a hair. He looked around the living room. "This is a cool house. I like that light." He pointed to the rope and metal chandelier that hung over the kitchen table. "I also like fireplaces. My dad has one. Can we light a fire later?"

"You got it."

"Brush your teeth, and then you can run in the snow with Santa." Piper opened the refrigerator and stared at the contents with a blank expression. "Where do I even begin?"

Alex put the leash on the dog, and then kissed Piper before waiting for Gus by the door. "We won't be gone long—20 or 30 minutes max."

"Have fun."

Gus stormed out the bathroom, sat on the bottom step and put on his winter boots. "How many trees do you have?"

She opened the door. "Let's see...we've sold 83 trees so far, so we still have about 110 to 120 left."

"That's a lot. Can I pick out one for my mommy and me?" He met her at the door.

"Yeah." She handed him the leash. "Hold on tight; he'll pull. He listens if you say things in a stern voice. Here are some treats. Put these in your jeans pocket, not your coat, otherwise he'll jump up and try to eat your coat."

"Ok." Gus laughed as he took the leash. "I'm going to try to be stern like my teacher: Santa, let's go!"

"That's good, hang on!" Alex ran after them. "Ask him to sit."

The door remained wide open, and Piper laughed as she watched the two of them running with the dog.

"Stop, Santa!" Gus demanded. "Sit! Sit!"

She closed the door and headed back into the kitchen to try making pancakes and bacon.

* * *

Although the pancakes were coming along nicely, she'd forgotten about the bacon in the oven, and when she opened it to check the slices, smoke wafted in the air, setting the fire alarm off. Piper opened a window and used a towel to try clearing the smoke, choking in the kitchen as Alex raced inside.

"Are you ok?" She put her hand on Piper's back.

She coughed, fanning the air. "I'm fine; the bacon is not."

Gus walked inside. "You let my mom cook? That was _not_ a good idea."

"Gus, would you look in the hallway closet and pull out the big fan?"

He did as he was told, and Alex plugged it in, while Piper opened a few more windows.

"Sorry about this."

Alex smiled. "Don't worry about it. I'll take over here. Why don't you take a shower?"

"You're kicking me out of the kitchen?"

"Uh, yeah."

Gus chuckled. "At least you didn't burn the house down."

"Ha, ha." Piper ruffled his hair as she shuffled upstairs to take a shower and wash away the smell of burnt bacon.

By the time she finished, Alex had rescued the pancakes and fried some sausage links. There was Christmas music on as Gus filled glasses with orange juice and Alex set the table. Piper stood in the shadows, listening to their conversation.

"What was my mom like in school?"

Alex grinned. "She was really smart—probably the smartest girl in the whole school. She was into a band called _Jimmy Eat World_ and unfortunately, another one called _N'Sync_."

"I've never heard of them. My favorite is Jason Derulo. I got to meet him at the tree lighting thing." He screwed the cap on the orange juice. "Did she ever get in trouble at school?"

"Are you kidding?" Alex chuckled. "She was a straight-A student and a serious rule follower. I don't think she ever got in trouble."

Piper entered the kitchen. "That's not true. How could you forget the time we got busted smoking under the football stadium bleachers?"

"That's right!" She laid a fork on the napkin. "Technically, we didn't get in trouble or get detention, but we _did_ get busted by one of the maintenance guys."

"You smoked cigarettes?" He made a face.

Piper eyed Alex, remembering it was _not_ a cigarette they got busted for.

* * *

Second semester of senior year, they had a study period together, which Piper had used effectively for the most part, meeting with teachers, studying for tests or working on projects. Alex had convinced her that once a week, they should hang out during that time, and on that particular day, the class period happened to be at the end of the day.

"I could only score one joint." Alex sat next to her under the bleachers, pulling it out of her pocket. "We'll have to share."

"I couldn't smoke a full one anyway." She positioned herself between Alex's legs. "Did you make sure no one was around?"

"I did." She held the joint to her mouth, lighting it and sucking in. "Here."

Piper took a drag.

"Did you ask your parents if we could have a sleepover tomorrow night?"

She handed it back to Alex. "We have a family dinner, so I can't."

"That sucks." She held the pot in her mouth as long as possible. "What about tonight?"

"Polly's coming over to work on our science project."

She put her hand on Piper's breast. "Then maybe we should do a little of this now?"

She tilted her head up, kissing Alex. "Make out while we're getting high?"

"Why not?"

Piper turned her body more towards Alex, allowing her to snake her hand under her shirt while still kissing. She'd set the joint down, other hand resting on Piper's cheek. "You're so beautiful."

"So are you." Piper started to touch Alex's breast, when someone flashed a light under the bleachers.

"Who's down there?"

They quickly adjusted their clothes, Piper jumping to her feet and Alex hiding the joint behind her back.

The man ducked his head. "I smell pot, so don't try denying it."

"We're technically finished school right now, so it's not like we're ditching class or anything," Alex tried.

"You're on school property. Get out from under there."

She grabbed Piper's hand as they made their way into the sunlight.

"Please don't tell on us," Piper pleaded. "I swear, we won't do it again."

He eyed both of them. "Give me the joint."

Alex handed it over.

He sniffed it. "You can't make out here either. If I see you around here again or so much as suspect you're smoking out, I'm going to turn you in."

Piper shook her head. "You won't."

He stuffed the joint into his shirt pocket. "Get out of here."

They walked briskly back to the main building, Piper's buzz finally kicking in.

"I can't go back to school like this," she whispered.

"We can go to the locker room until we come down from the high," she sighed. "What a fucking buzzkill."

They _did_ go to the locker room, entered a shower stall without turning on the water, and continued kissing and touching each other, laughing half the time as the effect of the pot slowly wore off.

* * *

All three ate breakfast, and Gus wondered aloud what they'd do that day. Alex cleared the plates, and Piper put them in the dishwasher.

"The Christmas tree farm officially opens at 10, and I thought you might want to help for a few hours."

He nodded.

"Then, you and your mom could get lunch downtown, and maybe she can show you her old house and where we went to school."

"Can we go to the Winter Wonderland thing again today?"

"Yes, tonight is the tree lighting ceremony." Alex wiped the counter. "I'm sure it won't compare to your mom's ceremony in Rockefeller Plaza, but it should be fun."

He shrugged. "I love anything to do with Christmas."

"I have a gift for you that you might want to play with this morning." She took a wrapped gift off the top shelf of the hallway closet. "Here you go."

Piper stood next to her, arm bent at the elbow and hand hanging off Alex's left shoulder as Gus unwrapped the present.

His eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Is this a _real_ light saber?"

"It is. I put batteries in it already."

He switched it on, and a blue stream of light came on. As Gus waved the light saber around, it even made the noise like the ones in the _Star Wars_ movies.

"This is the coolest gift ever!" He sliced through the air a couple more times before side-hugging Alex. "Thank you!"

* * *

The rest of the day went by quickly as both Piper and Gus helped on the Christmas tree farm for a few hours. She enjoyed watching her son interact with guests, escorting them through the trees, Santa the Dog, hot on his heels. Piper also enjoyed watching Alex at work—she was business-like, but also kind and patient with Gus and the guests. The two teenage boys who worked for her seemed to respect Alex a great deal, following her advice and efficiently handling every transaction.

Around noon that day, Piper took her son to lunch at the Jelly Roll, and then they drove past her old house. He was fascinated by his mother's childhood and asked countless questions about growing up in Shelton.

As they headed back to the cabin, Gus turned to her. "Would you ever want to live here again?"

"My answer a month ago would've been no, but Shelton has changed a lot since I lived here," she replied.

"I like it here." He looked out the window at a row of cottages all decked out for Christmas. "I like being in a house with lots of space to run around and play. I also love the Christmas tree farm."

She smiled. "It's pretty neat, isn't it?"

"Yeah," he replied. "I like where we live now, but it's not as fun as Shelton."

Piper treaded carefully. "Maybe we'll move here one day."

"I'd miss Thomas and Jonah a lot." He broke off a piece of candy cane and popped it into his mouth. "And the girl I like, Emily, but I could make new friends."

She put a hand on his leg. "We're not moving anywhere for now, buddy. But it's good to know you like it here. Maybe we can visit more often."

Gus nodded. "That would be good."

* * *

By dinnertime, Alex turned the operation of the farm over to one of her adult employees and drove them all to the Winter Wonderland festival for the second night.

The tree lighting ceremony was small but impactful as hundreds of people came out to watch. The tree wasn't too shabby either—a 50-foot Blue spruce that was already in the square. She stood in front of Alex as the countdown began, and Alex draped her arms over her shoulders. Gus had found a couple of boys his age to "hang out" with, and they all clapped loudly as the tree was finally lit.

They left the festival around the same time as the night before, and Gus fell asleep in the truck on the ride home. He was able to walk into the cabin on his own this time, and headed straight to bed. Piper and Alex weren't far behind.

"What time do you want to leave tomorrow?"

They'd already determined that Alex would drive them back to New York with the Christmas tree in the bed of her truck, and she'd spend one night at their apartment.

Piper pulled a pajama top over her head. "I don't _want_ to leave at all."

"I'm guessing Gus has school on Monday and you have work." She put her toothbrush back in the drawer. "As much as I'd like it, staying here is not an option."

"What if it was? I mean, not now, but in the future." Piper crawled into bed. "Gus asked if I would consider living here again."

"Really?" She turned off all the lights except for the lamp on her side of the bed.

"Yeah." She turned on her side to face Alex. "He likes it here. Of course, it's Christmas time, and the town shows really well, plus there's the added bonus of your house being on a Christmas tree farm."

Alex smiled.

"It's something to consider down the road." Piper shrugged. "The train ride isn't that bad—you mentioned that a lot of the people who moved to Shelton commute to the city."

"I'd love for you and Gus to move here." She put her hand on Piper's hip. "But there are a lot of questions you'd have to address and logistics to discuss." Alex placed a long kiss on her mouth. "Let's start the conversation on how that could happen and maybe put a timeline together."

Piper linked their hands. "Now who sounds like the corporate executive?"

"Ha! Hardly." Alex rubbed the back of her hand with her thumb.

"We've already lost so much time. I don't want to waste any more when I know this is what I want."

Alex wagged her eyebrows as she shoved a hand up Piper's pajama top. "Speaking of _wanting_ …"

She grinned. "I was wondering when we'd get to this part."

They made love that night, and it felt like a promise—one that Piper vowed to keep this time around. She was filled with hope and joy and love—the essence of the Christmas spirit, and she knew deep down in her soul that what she had with Alex was real and lasting. They'd never spend another Christmas apart.

The End


End file.
